Forbidden Fruits A Hybrid Series Book 2
by DarkMistress777
Summary: Aideen Thatcher thought she was a nobody, until she met Draven. He swept her off her feet the night they met at the club he and his band played at. Someone else wants her, as well, and will stop at nothing to attain her. But for what purpose?
1. Part 1: Painful Past

**Forbidden Fruit**

(A Hybrid Romance Series - Book 2)

**Part 1: Painful Past**

It was the humid month of August. The twentieth day, to be exact. The sun was beating down on me as I drove my beat up car to the university. I turned my air conditioner on, but all it blew out was hot air.

I grumbled. "I have to remember to get that damn thing fixed."

I had just graduated high school a three years ago. I took a break before enrolling in college.

Well, to be more honest, I had to work at a factory those few years to make enough money for my college tuition. My parents wouldn't help me out.

Today was officially my first day as a college student, and my twenty-first birthday. My major, and absolute love, was art.

Be as it may, I'm a singer and a lyricist, but something about drawing and painting beautiful scenary grabbed my interest. Besides, I believe I would be more well off becoming a great artist than a mediocre singer.

I could just keep it as a hobby.

I swirved into the parking lot and turned the engine off. I pulled on the handle to let myself out and made my way inside the building.

It was huge! I surely would get lost in this place. My mind set on getting to my room and unpacking, I walked to the main office.

"How may I help you today, Miss?" I looked at the woman seated comfortably in her chair with a computer in front of her nose. Must have been the secretary.

"Hi, I'm Aideen Thatcher." I introduced kindly, a sweet smile on my face. "I need my room number."

The lady nodded and her fingers pecked quickly at the keys. "Ahh, Miss Thatcher, here you are. This says you are in room 345. Your roommate will be Nicole Green."

"Thank you very much." I replied, but I didn't know the way. And the school was so large. "Uhh, how do I get there."

She giggled. "I'm sorry, I forgot to give you the map. Here you are, dear."

"It's alright. And thanks again." I laughed, gently grasping the map and taking it. She nodded once more and I took that as my cue she was done with me. I turned around and made my way back to my piece of shit car.

I drove up to the dorms. People were already outside enjoying the day. I parked the car, everyone staring my way. I knew they were curious as to who the newcomer was. I sighed and shut the car off.

"Here we go, Aideen." I told myself.

Yes, I talked to myself quite a lot. You would too if you grew up in a house full of parents who hated and abused you.

I was considered a "freak" to my mother and father. You see, I had eyes that would change colors. Normally they were brown, but they tended to turn black when I was angered. And when there was a full moon, my brown eyes would have bright green streaks flaring through my whole iris.

Men would gaze in awe and comment about my strange orbs, how mesmerizing they were. Of course I would just laugh it off, my self-esteem low thanks to my parents. They were at fault for that, not me.

"Good God, Aideen, you can be so ugly. Your eyes are a sign of the devil." Those were the words I heard from my mother all the time.

Then my father would pipe in with his two cents. "You are going to be such a lonely woman with an appearance like that. Not to mention a loser. And just what is up with your eyes anyway? You're a damn freak."

But like I said, that's all they would ever say to me. There was no "I love you" or "I am so proud of you".

No, they reminded me about how ugly I was. How I would never amount to anything in life. That I would always be unwanted.

I forced my tears to stay at bay and stepped out of the car. Sliding the key in, I unlocked the trunk and pulled my bags out.

I took a deep breath in through my nose and blew it out of my mouth. With a fake smile on my face I made my way into the dorm building.

A few hours had passed. I'd already unloaded my suitcases and decorated my side of the room. My long legs were folded indian-style as I sat on my bed and continued to engrave lyrics in my notebook with my #2 pencil.

A few tears stained that page. I just couldn't hold it in any longer.

The song was about my first love. The one I'd given my virginity to.

I mean, I had dated in the past, but they always broke up with me after a week of not giving them any sex. They all ended up the same - users and complete jerks.

He was different, or so I thought. We had dated for two years, when I was seventeen. He told me that he loved me. And, being naive, I believed him.

After it happened, he broke up with me and bragged to his buddies about how he was the one to pop my cherry. The guy only wanted to put another notch in his belt. He had never cared for me.

I was such a gullible fool. My broken heart had become guarded.

That asshole had made me feel cheap. Now, I feared of being used once again.

Fate would have it, my judgments were accurate. That was the only thing they all wanted from me. When I turned them down I was called a tease.

Never did I lead them on. I was mostly too stubborn for that nonsense. I made it apparent to never sleep with anyone after that dick broke my fragile heart.

After I finished the last line of my newest song I decided to go for a walk. It was a warm night, therefore perfect for going on a little journey about the town. I needed to clear my thoughts anyway.

My long brown hair was put up in a messy looking up-do with a white clasp, strands hanging down my neck. I wore little makeup.

My complexion was slightly dark, due to my Indian-American heritage, and my lashes were long. I liked to appear natural, not all done up like a clown.

I had brushed medium violet shadow on my eyelids and applied mascara to highlight my eyes. My lips were soft, luscious, full. Instead of drowning them in some intense color of lipstick, I dabbed on some clear gloss to give them a shimmering glow. It had a fruity taste.

Since it was still every bit as humid as it was earlier, I changed into a simple purple halter top with pretty green vines and white flowers sewn delicately into the fabric.

I slipped into white short shorts and threw on my purple sandals. I wanted to look pretty, but it was imperative that my feet were comfortable, as well.

I grabbed my purse and cellular phone, slipping the earphones in my ears that was hooked into the side of my cell. I turned on some tunes and walked out of the room, shutting the door.

Nonchalantly, I made my way down the hall, ignoring the indecent stares and wolf whistles. The things I seen in that hallway were repulsing.

Two guys fondling one girl. Even girls fondling girls.

College was said to be intense. It surely was.

What really made me sick was this jock who grabbed his crotch at me, making kissing gestures as I passed by him. I quickly opened the door that lead outside and ran.


	2. Part 2: The Rock God

**Part 2: The Rock God**

As I walked down the sidewalks, I passed many different clubs. Some were very noisy. Even though I was listening to my music on my phone I still heard the classy jazz music of one.

All the shops were closed and each light was off. The park across the street was ominously dark. I automatically noticed the town was giving off a gloomy feel about it that night, sort of scary, threatening.

I stopped in front of a certain club. Loud rock music rode over the music coming from my headphones.

The sign said it was still open and would be for a few more hours. I was intrigued, to say the least, and strolled inside to check it out.

It was mysteriously beautiful and chaotic. I knew I could handle that. I was use to going to hectic parties.

There was a band playing that night. Must have been a local one.

The drummer, with his long blonde hair, beat the set so fast that I could feel it in the pit of my stomach.

Two guitarists, the lead and the bass, who looked like twins, strummed to each rhythm.

However, what caught my attention was the man on the stage holding the microphone, the bands' singer. He looked to be in his mid-twenties.

I sat myself down at the bar. After ordering a Sex On The Beach, I sipped my drink and turned my tunes off to listen to the band.

He wore black leather pants rather low on his hips. The indentations of his pelvic was viewable and made my mouth water. Black combat boots covered his feet.

No shirt adorned his upper body, which was to die for, by the way. His shoulders were broad, chest muscular, pecks tight. God, he looked good enough to eat.

Wow! His voice was magnificant. It was deep and rough. A true rock god sound. And when he growled out, goodness, it made you aroused.

He was dark complected, like myself. His pure white hair in short spikes all over his head. How he managed to get it that pale, I could only wonder. I anticipated a glance into his eyes, but he held them closed.

Although the man was too caught up in his music, I could not stop ogling the handsome stranger. Grant it, blondes, or what I'm calling as blonde, were not my taste. Regardless, there was an air of power around him that lured you in; hook, line and sinker.

This man had a voice that sounded like silk would feel against your skin. Would his touch feel the same way?

It was absolutely enthralling and made my heart palpitate. I thought it was going to explode. But I paid no attention and continued fantasizing about only him.

Everyone in the club hoot and hollered after the song had ended and, finally, he opened his eyes. I gasped in astonishment, almost melting in my seat right then and there. I shivered just from peering into them.

The color of his irises were so hypnotic, otherworldly. Red streaked with amethyst. They had to have been colored contacts.

I immediately rose to my own feet and clapped my hands, applauding him. He was amazing. I planted my butt back on the stool, but kept watching the band.

The two guitarists placed their instrument down into the stands and stepped off of the stage. I took it as their intermission time. The drummer stood from his set and went toward the bathroom.

"We're Dark Immortal's and we'll be back in about fifteen minutes." The lead singer leaped from the stage, landing on his feet, and made his way to the bar.

Thing is, he was headed right to where I was sitting. I began to get extremely nervous.

He was right beside me. I was shaking all over.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and his scent wafted through my senses. I almost moaned in appreciation. He smelled so damn good.

"Hey, Draven." The male bartender acknowledged.

Draven gave him a nod. "Give me two shots of my usual."

"You got it."

I thought in my head, _God, even him speaking is making my blood boil._

Suddenly, I heard a deep chuckle beside me. I glanced to the side and Draven was gazing intently at me. Amusement in his surreal eyes.

Had I said that out loud?

"You act like I am going to bite you." he told me with a smirk.

My eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You keep scooting away from me." His eyes held mine. I felt myself getting lost in them. "Am I that hideous to you?"

I about choked on my drink. "Hell no!" I gained my composure, mentally smacking myself. "I mean, no, you're by far hideous."

Draven laughed. "I'm glad."

"You have a great voice." I complimented him.

He smiled. "Thanks, Aideen."

"Oh, you're welco-" I stopped mid-sentence. How did he know my name?

Before I had the chance to question him he had already stepped back onto the stage. I turned in my seat and again watched him.

I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about Draven. Something completely off. Something dangerous.

"As you know, we always give one lady a chance to come up on the stage for me to sing a song, of her choosing, to her." Draven announced. "Who will the lucky girl be tonight?"

I silently hoped it wasn't me. I didn't know what I would do if I was picked.

Although, I seriously craved his lips on mine. I needed his hands all over my body. A gasped left my lips as he pointed in my direction.

"You, Miss Nervous." His grin was deliciously devious. "You will be the lucky lady tonight."

"What!" I whispered. My mouth dropped.

He chuckled in the microphone. "Come on up here. I won't bite."

I got to my feet and walked up the steps to the stage. There I was, for all the people to see. My face was burning hot.

I stopped in front of him, my fingers trembling. My heart's speed was so fast.

He leaned down to my ear. "What song do you want to hear?"

I thought long and hard and told him my choice. He winked at me and shouted to the crowd what song I had requested. They hollered their "hell yeah's" and the band started playing.

I just stood there, not knowing what the hell to do. Truth be told, I felt self-conscious.

In that moment my clasp was pulled from my hair and my long locks fell freely to my lower back. I turned around and Draven smirked with my hair clamp in his hand. He threw it behind him nonchalantly, giving me an "oops" look.

He grabbed the mic and his voice flew out fluidly. The song was a rock song, made for a baritone. It fit him perfectly. The way he sung it caused me to melt.

He moved me to face the crowd of cheering fans, him positioned behind me. His body molded into mine. I could feel every rippling muscle.

Draven clutched the back of my hair and gently pushed my head to the side some. His mouth was at my neck.

Sweet, hot breath filling my nose, caressing my skin. His lips hadn't touch my throat yet, but I yearned for them to.

His fingers dug into my scalp, massaging, controlling the movement of my head. His voice brought forth a groan from me.

My nipples were hard as pebbles. And I am not going to say what my nether regions felt like. I wanted him so bad.

The guitar solo piped in and Draven spun me around and gazed into my eyes. I nibbled on my lower lip.

He glimpsed at it and I swear his orbs dilated in and out. The corner of his mouth twitched.

Catching me by surprise, Draven delved both hands into my hair, gripping and dragging my face to his.

My heart was hammering in my chest. My mind swimming.

As soon as I felt his lips on mine, I was lost. Completely gone. They were fervent, needy, eager, just as much as my own.

Then, out of nowhere, his tongue snaked into my mouth, licking and stroking mine. The kiss had turned heated. Passionate.

He let go of my hair and trailed his fingertips down my arms. He clasped my wrists and raised my arms, securing them around his neck.

It seemed the kiss was lasting forever. But who was complaining? Definitely not me. I didn't want to stop. That much was for certain.

One hand on my hip, the other upon the small of my back, he crushed me to him. All I could think of was him and I on my bed.

I needed him. Craved him.

I could easily fall for him. The thought alone scared me out of my stupor and I jerked away from Draven.

His lips were swollen and thoroughly kissed. And I had the impression mine looked the same.

His eyes, hooded with longing, glowed at me preditorily. I had to get out of there. He was causing dangerous emotions to arise inside of my heart and mind.

I ran down the steps, telling myself not to look back. If I were to make that mistake, it would be my undoing.

I would have seen the hurt in his beautiful eyes and raced right back into his arms. I'd never let him go then.

I hightailed it out of the club and to my dorm.

As soon as I was safely in my room, I collapsed on the bed and cried.

I cried because I had upset him. I cried because he opened feelings in me that were guarded, locked up tight. I cried because I had lost him for good.

"I'm an idiot!" I exclaimed, sobbing myself to sleep.


	3. Part 3: Strange Dreams And Happenings

**Part 3: Strange Dreams And Happenings**

"Come back!" It seemed time was going in slow motion. He was slipping into the shadows, away from me, and I couldn't get to him fast enough.

I followed after him, my arms reaching out to grab him. To embrace him. But he was gone.

I dropped to my knees and wailed. "Draven!"

My eyes shot open instantly. I bolted into a sitting position. My breathing was harsh and heavy. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest cavity, it was beating so hard.

I sniffled and pondered loudly, "Was I crying?"

My hand gingerly touched my cheeks. They were wet with tears. My tears.

Damn him! This man had such an effect on me. I could't even keep him out of my own dreams.

I glanced at the clock. It was blinking twelve o'clock at me repetitively.

As I leaned over to fix the time, lightning struck right next to my window. A loud crash of thunder rumbled outside. I screamed and covered my head with the blanket.

I had always been scared of storms. Living through a tornado when I was ten ended up causing that phobia.

Three words: They! Are! Dangerous!

I could never quite understand why any one would want to go out and chase them. That was a death wish in itself.

The wind picked up, whistling and blowing the leaves everywhere. Another crash of lightning hit and I heard a loud _creek_.

Before I had a chance to move, a thick tree limb smashed through my window, glass crashing to the floor. It was then that I jolted out of my room.

My dorm neighbors had obviously heard the racket and opened up their doors to peek at me. I was in my red boy shorts and white sports bra.

"A damn tree just busted through my window." I told them, a bit shaken up.

A "too skinny" blonde nodded and replied in a thick southern accent. "You'll hav'ta report it the first thang in the mornin'. Darn good thang classes don't start fer a few days. Was your roomie hurt?"

I looked at her. "My roommate hasn't been here yet."

"Oh," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "She'll be here tomorra' then."

"Yeah, you're probably right." I agreed, but something about her not arriving yet didn't settle well with me. I had the worst feeling.

I walked back into my room as the other girl closed her door. There was glass everywhere. No way was I going to be able to sleep in my dorm tonight.

I decided to get a hotel room for the night. And the first thing I would do in the morning was report the damage to the dean.

I quickly changed into some jean shorts and my green tank top, slipping my black flip-flops on. I packed a couple of outfits and my essentials into my bag. I clutched my keys off of my nightstand stormed out of the door.

Needless to say, it was pouring. I ran to my car and slid the key in the lock.

After it was unlocked, I opened the door and got in before I became even more drenched. Angry about that nights events, I beat the steering wheel, cursing in the process.

"Damn it all to hell!" I hollered and started the engine, zipping out of the lot.

When I arrived in town, I glanced for a hotel. There was none to be found. And to make matters even worse for me, my car decided to get a damn flat tire.

"What the hell! Is this karma?" I was furious.

To avoid any accidents I pulled to the side of the road. I glanced across the street and there in plain sight was that club.

It was still open. I sighed, thinking, _this is just my luck!_

I was wet and cold. And another thunderstorm was rolling in.

I turned the car off, grabbed my bag and opened my door. As I took a deep breath, I stepped out in to the rain.

I jetted to the doors and swung them open. A few people were still in there.

I noticed that the band wasn't playing anymore. They were nowhere in sight. I felt a sense of disappointment about that, but shoved it aside rather fast.

The ones inside gawked at me. I took a deep breath and walked toward the bar. I sat down and and groaned, slamming my keys on top of the counter.

I heard a laugh and chills swept down my spine. "Miss Nervous, what has you in such a tissy."

I slowly turned to face him. "Draven. I thought you were, umm.."

Draven scowled. "You thought I was gone. That's what you were about to say, correct?"

My head faced forward, his sullen look making me paranoid. "Look, I'm sorry I ditched you, and on stage, in front of your adoring fans. But I just wasn't myself. And the name is Aideen."

"It was for show, sweetheart." Draven brooded, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Now, why did you come back."

After I had explained everything to him he chuckled. "Poor, little Aideen."

The way he said my name caused my heart to skip its beat. It just rolled off of his tongue. And what a talented tongue it was.

Wait a minute! Did I just say that out loud?

I had my confirmation as I witnessed Draven almost choke on his shot. I was mortified.

How smooth was I. Could my night get any better?

"Were you just referring to what I think you were?" he asked me, a smirk now clearly on his face.

I muttered under my breath. "Shut it, Draven, if you know what's good for you."

He laughed and clutched my chin, bring my face to his. "What are _you_ going to do about it, little girl?"

I couldn't stop staring at his lips. "Stomp your ass!"

"You're too attracted to me to do that."

I gasped. Did he really say that? Yes he did.

I huffed at his arrogance. "In your dreams."

"Your emotions roll off of you in waves, precious." His voice had dropped an octave, his seductive tone doing things to my nether regions that no man had ever had the skill to do.

I was putty in his hands. I couldn't protest, let alone say anything.

He let my chin go and stood up. "Come on, you can stay here tonight."

"I can rent a room at the nearest hotel, it's fine." I claimed.

"Aideen, the nearest hotel is miles from here." He took my hand and helped me rise from the stool. "You wouldn't make it with that piece of shit car."

I giggled at that. "I call it the same thing."

He grinned and lead me to a set of steps. I stopped and quirked a brow.

He glanced at me and snickered. A bit offended, I placed my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"There is a whole new level upstairs." He shook his head in amusement. "The rest of the band is already up there. Come on."

I shrugged and followed him up the steps to the upper floor.


	4. Part 4: Nice One Minute, Sadistic

**Part 4: Nice One Minute, Sadistic The Next**

Draven took me on a little tour of the upper level. It was amazing how big it was, compared to downstairs.

His large hand was at the small of my back, guiding me through the hallway. He showed me room after room, which some were decorated and some were bare.

"Draven, I really need to get out of these wet clothes." I caught his gaze trailing up and down my soaked body. My clothes were sticking to my skin, showing off every curve.

He looked about ready to jump me. I snapped my fingers at him.

He blinked, the hunger fading from his eyes. "Oh, sorry. The bathroom is over there. Get dressed and meet me out here."

I nodded and moved to the door, opening it, and sliding inside. I dropped my bag to the floor and looked into the mirror at my reflection.

My hair was a tangled mess. I had dark cirlcles under my eyes.

Quickly, I threw on my black lounging pants, white tank top, and clean panties. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, rubbing on some deodorant.

After running my brush through my hair, I threw it up into a messy bun. I placed everything back into my bag and walked out.

"Ready?" he asked me. I smiled and he grabbed my hand, taking me to another door.

"And this is where we hang out after gigs." He opened the door and lead me inside. The rest of his band was indeed in there.

The two twins were battling it out at the pool table. And the drummer, in his black t-shirt and light leans, was laying casually on the couch, a throw pillow over his face.

Draven shut the door rather loudly, a cocky smile lifting the corners of his tempting mouth. Everyone burst out laughing. And I couldn't help but think, _tell me I didn't say that out loud._

The drummer already had thrown the pillow off and I watched it hurl right at Draven. He caught it in mid-air before it even had the chance to collide into him. I heard a couple of low whistles that seemed to come from the twins.

"Wow, man." The guitarist who spoke up wore a gray shirt and dark jeans. His hair was blood-red and reached his ears. His eyes were bright purple. "She sure is a looker."

His brother's eyes, also the same color, were glued to my chest. "Nice assets, babe." He was wearing a red shirt and black jeans.

Draven's chest rumbled and I gasped, peeking up at him. "Did you just growl?"

"I grumbled," Draven corrected me, then glared at the brothers.

Mr. Red Shirt scoffed, throwing his hands up in surrender. "Dude, I get it. Hands off."

"Guys, this is Aideen." Draven pulled me along with him.

The drummer scooted over for Draven to have a place to sit. "I'm Peter."

Draven plopped his butt on the cushion, peering up at me expectantly. He shook his head and, with a grin, gripped my belt loops, tugging me down on his lap. I almost cracked up when a thought invaded my head, _we'll talk about the first thing that pops up._

I felt vibration on my back and turned my head to the side. "You just made a purring noise. How'd you do that?"

"Why?" He chuckled, releasing my hair from the clip and slipping it beside him. The long tendrils tumbled down my back. "Did you like it?"

My eyes twinkled with laughter. "Maybe."

"Dude, that means yes." Red Shirt announced. "Hey, I'm Lucian. And that dickhead over there is my brother, Christian."

"Asshole!" Christian grouched.

"It's nice to meet you guys." I stated with a nod.

Draven's arms enveloped my stomach, latching on with a growl. Sorry, _grumble_. It surely sounded like a growl to me.

And his "bear hug" was much too tight. I could hardly breathe.

"Draven, your crushing her ribs." Peter shouted, worry in his voice.

Draven loosened his grip, mumbling. "Sorry, sweetheart."

I coughed a few times and inhaled deeply. "It's ok. You are very strong."

"You have to be strong when you're the ex-leader of immortals'." Lucian blurted out.

Peter snarled. "Shut the fuck up. You moron." Within seconds he had stood up and punched Lucian.

"What does he mean, Draven?" I questioned, confused and a bit freaked.

"Aideen, you aren't ready for that answer yet." he replied, his thumbs circling my navel.

I tried so hard to ignore the heat pooling between my thighs. "Draven, I am twenty-one and in college. I'm quite capable of handling this."

Draven changed the subject. "Can you sing?"

I stared at him dumbfounded. "Yes, but what does that have anything to do with my question?"

"Sing for me, sweetheart." he prompted.

"What? No!" I shrieked. "Tell me what I want to know."

Draven growled. "I said sing for me."

"And I said no." I refused again.

Draven's eyes glowered dangerously. I gulped and leisurely slipped off of his lap. I landed on the floor next to his feet.

What the hell was wrong with him? I felt a sense of terror hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Dude, settle down." Lucian, his lip bloody, yelled.

"I am going to beat the shit out of you." Peter hissed. "Look at the mess you have caused."

I drowned out their argument and focused on Draven's attitude change. He closed his eyes for a second, grinding his teeth. I heard them.

Once his eyes opened and landed on me I gasped. They were even redder. There was no purple in them anymore. They were truly that color.

"Oh, my God," I cried out, standing up and backing away from him. "What the fuck are you?"

Draven grinned. It was nowhere near pleasant. It was sadistic, preditory, and down right scary. I moved away more.

He raised off of the couch, chuckling. "What's wrong, precious? Frightened?"

"Draven, please," I reasoned, my hand plastered to my chest.

He sauntered towards me. "Please what?"

"Don't hurt me." I sounded weak, pathetic.

That blasted smirk was still there, but it looked so wicked. "Do you know what pisses me off more than anything, Aideen?"

I didn't respond. He was making me cower before his power.

Finally, I spun on my heels and raced away from him. I clamped my hand down on the knob and turned it. As I opened it to get the hell out of there, he slammed it shut.

"Let me go, Draven."

"I despise being defied." he continued, as if he hadn't heard a word I'd said.

Draven was in my personal space and I felt claustraphobic. I pushed my back against the closed door.

He followed again. His body molded into mine. And it would've been extremely hot if the situation was different.

However, it wasn't. He was furious. Not turned on.

I made to dash away from him. I was halted in my attempts as his hands banged against the door, next to my arms, trapping me.

My body started shaking. Sweat beaded down my chest.

Draven's hands tracked up my slender arms, over my shoulders, and into my mass of hair. He seized two large clumps. Not painfully, but firmly. I let out a slight gasp as it caught me off guard.

"You will never run from me." It was not a request. No, it was an order. One that shouldn't be questioned or disobeyed.

His groin ground into mine and my eyes widened. He_ was_ hard, as a rock. I have to be honest, though, it made me wetter the more he bucked against me.

"Draven, please.." I wasn't sure what I was begging. To take me? To let me go? I couldn't think worth a damn. Not with him humping me through our barrier of clothing.

"What do you want me to do, Aideen?" he asked, darkness swarming about him. His presence.

I licked my lips to moisten them. He let out a cross between a growl and a purr.

What was he? He couldn't be human.

He leaned down, his mouth hovering above my pulsing jugular. "I'm not."

Before his words hit me, he sank his teeth into my neck. No, they weren't teeth.

They were fangs. I panicked in my mind, _why does he have fangs? Is he a vampire?_

Peter, Lucian, and Christian rushed over to us. They jerked Draven off of me, pulling him away from me. He fought, thrashed, snarled, desperate to return to finish what he had started.

Peter smacked him. "Snap out of it, Draven."

I didn't stay and wait to see if they succeeded in calming him. I jolted out of the door, down the hallway, and into a different room.

My hand cupped my bite, blood slipping through my fingers. I looked through everything to find some semblence of a bandage to stop the bleeding.

Eventually, I gave up on my search and shred a piece of cloth from my tank top. I bundled it into my hand and held it to my neck, applying as much pressure as I could.

My mid-drift was basically on display and my body felt heavy. I slumped down the wall, to the floor, in tears. "How am I going to get out of here alive?"


	5. Part 5: What? Why? How? And Who?

**Part 5: What? Why? How? And Who?**

Finally, I had stopped the bleeding. The tank top I was wearing was no longer pristine white, but stained red down my left side. If I were to go to the dorm now; oh boy, would that cause the biggest scene.

I was so tired and weak. My eyes burned, watered. Telling me to shut them and rest.

Yet I just couldn't. My paranoia was too strong. Within seconds, I was ripped from my thoughts once his demonic roar pierced the air.

"Aideen!" Draven was on a rampage. Why did he have to turn out like this? I knew I should have listened to my gut instincts about him.

Yes, he was so gorgeous. Still, that did not exclude that he wasn't human, as well as malicious.

His footsteps stormed down the hall. I stood up, my heart pounding with sheer terror, and hid behind a brown couch.

The door swung ajar and I just about screamed. Quickly, I held my hand to my mouth.

Draven grappled each side of the doorway in a crushing grip, a bemused grin on his face. He was breathing rapidly. And his eyes gleamed brightly around the room for me.

I admit, he looked feral, wild. And, dare I say, sexy.

The sound of his sonorous chuckle was faint, but I definitely heard it. "Where are you, my beautiful Aideen?"

I was thinking, _leave me alone. Please, don't let him find me._

He entered the room, stalking slowly, chanting in a sing-song voice. "Oh where, oh where, has my precious love gone? Oh where, oh where, can she be?"

He overturned the recliner. "Hmm, not here."

I remained where I was. There was no way in hell I was even going to flinch with him in there. He'd find me before I could bat an eye.

He gripped the chair and hurled it across the room. "Not here, either." The only items of furniture left was the dining table and the couch, where I resided.

Draven got even closer to my hiding spot. "I will get you, my pretty." He laughed, dementedly.

He walked passed me, stating, "I bet she went through this door to the other room. Crafty woman."

I listened as he chucked the door open. He retreated into the next room, slamming the door shut behind him.

I sighed mentally in relief. Now, I just had to tiptoe across the floor and escape downstairs.

I stood up and, very quietly, made my way to the vacant door. I was halfway there. Just a little bit more.

Nevertheless, I froze once I heard a threatening growl behind me. I was trembling.

"Found you." he jeered.

I contemplated on what to do. Should I make a run for it? Should I turn around?

I opted for turning around. There was no way I was going to outrun him anyway.

"Hello, sweetheart." He moved towards me. I took a step back. "You'll never guess what I have discovered."

I kept creeping away. "What?"

He smiled and in the blink of an eye he flung the door closed. A resounding _wham_ caused me to jump. It dawned on me then; he was behind me.

Before I even had the chance to glance at him, he had hoisted me over his shoulder. The next thing I knew, I was being dropped onto the table and he was on top of me.

I tried to shove him off. He was like a boulder. Unmovable.

Draven had my wrists bound inside one hand. "That you, my exquisite Aideen, are my soulmate. My demon side calls for you. He goes berserk, wanting to claim you. And I found that out by just one taste of your delicious blood."

My eyes were as large as saucers. "What? How? Why? What are you?"

"I am a hybrid." he whispered in my ear, licking the lobe. "Half fire demon." He kissed my neck where he bit me earlier, purring. "Mmm. Half vampire."

I struggled, screaming and hollering. "No! Get the fuck off of me!"

He chuckled. "You're mine and mine alone."

Draven released me and hopped off of the large table. "And I could hear every thought you had about me tonight. I gave you those dreams. Did you enjoy them?"

"You bastard." I seethed.

He went on. "What about the storm? It was yours truly who created the lightning outside of your dorm window. And to strike the tree. I loved when it crashed through the glass."

"How could you?"

Still he continued. "You looked so enticing in those short shorts and sports bra. It freaked you out, didn't it? No matter. It led you straight into my arms."

"What happened to Lucian, and Christian, and Peter?" I yelled, sitting up with my legs dangling from the side. "Did you kill them?"

He gnarled. "It would be wise of you not to talk about another male in my presence. But, no, I did not. I only knocked them unconscious. You do know that they are immortal creatures, as well, right?"

"No..what are they?"

"Peter is a fallen." he explained. "The twins are hybrid's like myself. Half vampire. Half incubus."

"What is an.."

"An incubus?" he asked the question for me. I nodded. "A demon who seduces women into fucking them. The woman's sexual release is like food to them. It provides them their energy, power, and life. After they are successful, they cloud their victims minds into thinking that it was all a dream. They depart, satiated. But the women are left very weak and fatigued."

"Oh my.." I gasped. "That's why they came on to me at first."

He hissed. "Yes, but they know better now."

"And why is that?" I questioned, having the slight impression I already knew the answer.

Draven laughed softly. "Because, my sweet." He was in between my thighs in an instant, his hands on my hips.

He shoved his hardened groin into my clothed vagina. It seemed that he liked doing that. He sure did it all the time to me. Every damn chance he got.

"You." His lips trailed down my neck. "Are." He latched onto my nipples through my tank top, one by one. "Mine."

"But, I.."

His finger slid up to my mouth, silencing me. He sank to his knees and jerked me even further to the edge of the table.

I squeaked as he buried his face between my legs. He inhaled deeply and peered up at me with a sinful smirk.

"Ahh," he groaned, appreciatively. "Every part of you."

"Draven, stop it." I whispered. He was exciting me.

He chuckled, knowingly. "Don't ever forget, sweetness, I can smell your dripping arousal a mile away. It wakes my demon. Makes him anxious and my mouth to water in anticipation."

"Please, let me go." I pleaded gently.

The back of his hand collided into my cheek. I was knocked off of the table. The back of my head slapped the floor as I tumbled to it. I was out for a few minutes.

When I came to, my body ached. I brought one hand to cradle the back of my skull and gulped in a breath.

I was bleeding, again. He had caused me to bust it open. I cried out in a mixture of pain, fear, and frustration.

Draven towered above me, his expression menacing, appearing as the demon he was. He reached down and took hold of my arms, forcefully yanking me to my feet. I swayed to and fro, feeling like I was about to pass out again.

Draven clutched my wrist and led me out of the room in a rush. "You are going to learn, Aideen. You aren't going anywhere. You will not even attempt at escaping. You are mine."

I pulled with all my might. "Never! Let me go, now."

He stopped and was in my face, roaring. "Mine!"

I don't think he intended to free my wrist, but he did. I pushed passed him and ran down the stairs. He snarled and chased after me.

I jolted to the front door. It was locked.

He was closing in on me hastily. I lifted a chair and hurled it through the window.

The glass shattered onto the sidewalk below. I went through it instantly, him shouting behind me.

When I turned around to show him my triumphant face, his eyes were full of worry. "Come back, love. You are injured."

I screamed back at him. "Yeah, thanks to you."

"No, Aideen. Look at your stomach."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and peeked down. There was a large shard of glass protruding from my gut. I panicked and hurried down the street, leaving bloody trails.

I heard him bellow out, "Aideen, come back."

A few people gawked at me, horror written all over their faces. But I didn't care. I kept moving.

I gripped the shard and ripped it out. Blood spurt out onto the road. It filled my mouth and trickled from my lips, down my chin.

My lounging pants were soaked and ruined. Good thing they were black. No one would see the red all over my pants.

I was dying, that much was obvious. The strange thing was, I sensed it. Not able to move a second more, I fell to my knees.

A man loomed over me. His eyes piercing blue. His hair black as night. He was beautiful. I couldn't help but wonder, _is this the death angel?_

He stared at me tenderly and knelt down to lift me into his arms. "It's alright, child. I am here to help you."

The man was tall and masculine. He looked to be in his mid-twenties. He had a hard and, yet, gentle face. I don't know why, but I trusted him.

There was something angelic about his persona. If that even made sense.

Darkness was swimming in my vision. I felt a coldness overtake my body leisurely. He seen this and rushed me into his car, buckling me in and taking off in a blur.

"What's your name?" I croaked, barely able to stay awake.

He gazed into my eyes and smiled, answering. "It's Azrael."

"What a nice name." I blacked out.


	6. Part 6: Summoned

**Part 6: Summoned**

"Aideen..Release me.." Someone was coaxing me through the black void. I remember that I had died. Some man rescued me, taking me with him, intent on saving my life. By the looks of it, he was too late.

"Find me..Aideen..Release me.." There was that voice again. It was a whisper at first. Now was a different story. It rang through my ears like a loud trombone.

The owner of said voice was a man, from what I could tell. Deep tones of gentleness, patience. It beseeched me.

He was frightened. I only wondered by what or who.

I called out. "Who are you?"

"Release me.." The plead was barely audible once more. "Danger comes.."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned him, receiving silence as my answer. "Hello! Are you still there?"

Nothing.

I came to realize rather quickly that I wasn't dead, like I thought. I was only passed out in a deep sleep.

My lids twitched. I groaned mentally at the excruciating migraine circuiting through my temples and forehead.

Someone was yelling, two men actually. I strained to hear what they were all upset about.

Evidently it was something drastic. They were cussing at each other.

"How could I have been so stupid?" The first male shouted. I picked up the sound of something breaking. A vase maybe?

"She barely lived through that." Male number two hissed. Were they talking about me?

"That "she" has a name, Malderon." Male number one growled. I recognized that growl. Draven!

"You are lucky Azrael came to her aid. It was not her time, so he brought her to mom." Malderon, male two, hollered. "Her heart was about to shut down. You're damn lucky mom was able to talk Raph into helping her heal your mate."

Draven cursed. "Fuck! I finally find my other half and I end up causing her to hate me. All because I have a demon side. I hate my biological father."

The man called Malderon sighed. "Draven, my friend, it isn't your fault he's such a bastard. You are better than he is. Have you ever met him?"

"I have once." Draven replied. "His name is Ocelot. I am happy to say that I look nothing like him, except for the dark skin and partial red eyes. I look like my mother."

"Daddy!" An angelic little voice cried out, ecstatic.

"Hey, princess." Wait a minute! Draven was a father?

"Are you staying for a while?" she asked him, hope in her words.

"Stacia, I don't know yet." he told her. "It depends if my friend wants to stay."

She giggled. "Daddy, who is your friend? Is he nice?"

"No, baby, my friend is a "she" and she is very nice." he corrected her.

I opened my eyes and glanced around at the room I was being kept in. It was huge. Kind of gothic.

It must have been Draven's. I snickered at that thought.

"Can I meet her?" Stacia begged. "Please?"

Draven chuckled. "Not yet, little dove. She's asleep."

I creeped my legs to the side of the bed, moving at a snail's pace. Inhaling a deep breath, I rolled to my right side, avoiding my injuries on the left. With all my strength I pushed myself to sit upright.

"So far so good." I whispered.

Placing my feet firmly on the floor, I carefully stood. I swayed a few times, but managed to step halfway to the door.

I panted, grinding my teeth from the pain. I pushed my feet and legs even further.

"Almost there, Aideen." I encouraged myself.

After what seemed forever, I twisted the door knob and made my way out of Draven's bedroom. My hand laid against the wall, supporting my weight. I entered what looked like a dining room and caught a peek at the three I had heard.

Draven had dark circles under his eyes. He held his daughter on his side.

She looked about six. She was precious. Adorable. Her long wavy brown pigtails flowed down her shoulders. And her bright smile lit up the room.

I peeked to the other man. His hair was black with pure white tips. His complexion was pale as a ghost. You just couldn't see through him.

He was handsome. But not as attractive as Draven. I entered the room and cleared my throat.

The first one to look at me was Stacia. "Daddy, is that her?"

Draven gazed at me; worry, anger, regret showing through his emotions. "Yes. That's Aideen."

"She is pretty." I grinned appreciatively at her. Draven's scrutiny was devouring. I was a little self-conscious. He put his daughter down and clutched her tiny hand.

"Aideen," he muttered. "This is my daughter, Anastacia."

"Hello, Anastacia." I nodded in greeting. "Can you give us a few minutes, sweetie?"

Stacia acted a bit reluctant and Draven spoke to her gently. "Stacia, I need to talk to Aideen for a second. Go check on your mother."

She sighed. "Alright, Daddy. Bye Aideen."

"Goodbye, honey." Once she left I glared at Draven. "Seems to be a lot I don't know about you. You say I'm your soulmate and, yet, you are already taken. What were you going to do, keep your wife and use me as a slave?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked me.

"Your daughter's mother." I yelled.

"That would be my wife." The one called Malderon stated. I almost forgot he was even there. He had been as quiet as a mouse.

"Then how is Stacia his daughter?" I pointed harshly at Draven.

"You're right when you assumed to not know much about me." Draven declared, standing in front of my shocked face. "I use to be evil, until my daughter was conceived. Her mother was my conquest at the time. I was using her to destroy Malderon."

"We even fought." Malderon added. "Twice."

Draven turned away from me. "I tortured her. Raped her. And when I sensed my child in her womb, just that one inhale of her scent, I changed. The evil part of me was replaced by an overwhelming need to protect my little one and the mother."

Malderon finished for him. "We forgave him. My mother and father informed me that the evil had perished. And we knew Anastacia needed her father and we decided to keep him here, with us."

"I-I don't like to talk about my past, Aideen." Draven stammered, clearly saddened. "I was a monster. Like I was at the club after I tasted your blood. My demon took over. I couldn't control it."

Malderon shook his head with pity for his friend. "The day I realized Evelyn was my mate, Aideen, I acted the same way. I, too, have a demon side. Maybe you should confide in her. She knows what you are feeling inside. My Evie use to be a vampire slayer, the best. And our love was forbidden. She hated me, at first, because we thought I was only a vampire. Most importantly, that I was the vampire who killed her family. But I wasn't."

"I was." Draven announced. "It was all a part of my evil plan to kill Malderon and make her my own. I'm sorry, Aideen. For everything I did to you."

I held my head in my hands. "This is a lot to take in. My head is throbbing even worse."

Draven pulled me into his waiting arms, stroking my hair. "Sweetheart, why don't you go take a nice hot bath and I will make you something to eat."

"I'm sure Evie has some clothing you can wear." Malderon said and left the room.

"Come on, love, I'll help you draw a bath." Draven picked me up and brought me into a luxurious bathroom.

He sat me on the side of the garden tub and started my water. Pouring three liquids that smelled rather pleasant, he half smiled at me.

I was still in my clothes from last night. The blood dried and crusted.

"Do you need me to undress you?" he inquired.

I nodded. It was hard for me to do much of anything. My head felt like it was splitting. Vertigo hit me hard and I thought I was going to puke.

Draven cut my shirt from my chest and pulled my pants down, along with my underwear. He sucked in a breath through his teeth. His eyes held mine. He seemed pained.

He caressed each cut, each bruise, as if his touch had healing properties. He helped me sit in the tub. "I'm so sorry, my love. So very sorry."

I didn't say anything. I just gawked at him.

Draven stayed in there with me and began washing my body and hair easily. When I would hiss in pain, he would apologize again. It was relaxing, him bathing me.

He reached my breasts and wiped them with the rag. "You are exquisite, Aideen. Absolutely stunning. You take my breath away."

I blushed, his words winning my acceptance of him. "Not like you."

He laughed. "I would beg to differ."

Draven stood me up and wrapped a thick, warm towel around me. He picked me up in his arms and tread to his room, laying me on his bed.

The sheets had already been changed. But the clothes were still non-existent.

There was a soft knock on the door. As it opened I witnessed a beautiful brunette woman step into the room. She had bright blue eyes. Her belly protruded and I came to the conclusion that she was pregnant.

I was nothing compared to her. She was a goddess, even with a big belly.

"Evelyn, thank you." Draven whispered.

She smiled. "I hope they fit. Her size is the same as mine was back in the day."

"You are still lovely as ever." Draven told her, taking the clothes from her. "How is the little one doing?"

"Flipping and flopping every chance he gets." Evelyn laughed, coddling her womb. "He kicks his daddy in the back all the time at night."

Draven chuckled. "Good lad."

Evelyn's eyes landed on me. "Hello. I'm Evelyn, Deron's wife and Stacia's mother." She gave me her hand.

I took it. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Aideen."

"You've been the talk of the house, dear." she stated, giggling.

I grinned. "Aren't I the popular one."

"Nevaeh will be bringing you some food here shortly. Then it's off to bed with you." She sounded so motherly, I couldn't help but love her. If only my own mom was as loving as her.

"I promise." My smile widened.

She leaned down to hug me. I was stunned. "If you need me, call. I am here for you."

Tears lined my lashes. "Thank you. That means a lot."

Evelyn kissed my head and left the room. I started crying. I couldn't help it.

Draven asked me what was wrong and I couldn't get anything to come out. He embraced me, letting me sob on his chest.

Another knock interrupted us. Draven went to the door, cracking it open.

He explained to the person that I needed some time alone. He thanked them, grabbed the tray, and shut the door.

I peeked up at him. On the dinner tray was a bowl of vegetable soup. A grilled cheese sandwich with some crackers. I think it was tea in my glass. It looked like it.

I ate my food pretty fast, filling him in on why I broke down. I must have been hungrier than I presumed.

I had spilled my guts about my life story. He'd listened intently.

"They will never hurt you again." Draven moved the tray to the end table and dressed me. He pressed my back to the mattress, careful not to hurt me.

He kissed my lips. "Goodnight, my love. I will see you tomorrow."

"Night, Draven, and thanks." He smiled kindly and turned the light off, leaving the room. I snuggled into the pillow and was out for the night.


	7. Part 7: Sinister Visitor

**Part 7: Sinister Visitor**

Unknown to Aideen, a certain immortal being resided outside her balcony doors, watching her. Its lustful gaze wandered over her body, taking in the shape of every curve she possessed. The eyes lingered on her full breasts.

"Well, well." The sultry, bass tone of the immortal male was beguiling, silky. "Doesn't she look delicious." He ran his tongue over his lips and along one fang. "I will not only take her away from you, Draven, but I will turn her into my willing puppet."

He had witnessed her and Draven's exchange. His grin was dark and deceptive once Draven exited the bedroom. He waited for his presence to drift further away, keeping himself hidden in the shadows, before he called out to her.

"Aideen..Awaken.." His eyes twinkled in delight as hers immediately popped open, waking her from her peaceful sleep.

"Who is there?" she whispered, her heartbeat racing.

"It's Azrael. I am here to save you." he told her, diguising his voice. "To take you away from that evil monster."

"He's not evil, Azrael." she retorted.

"Yes, Aideen, he is." he argued, coaxing her more than before. "He will turn you into his slave."

She gasped. "What? Why? He told me that I was his mate."

"Lies, my dear, lies." he replied, sounding worried for her wellbeing. "Please, open the balcony doors and come outside. I will take you some place safe."

Aideen gently and silently removed the blanket from her body. Grabbing her injured side, she slid off of the bed.

Her breathing was quick and pained. Taking easy steps toward the balcony, she creeked the doors open. Something was warning her to go back, but she ignored her conscience and walked out to the railing.

"I'm here, Azrael." she muttered. "Where are you?"

Instantly she felt two strong arms lock around her chest, like he was hugging her. "I'm behind you."

Aideen spun around in his arms to face him, or who she thought was Azrael. The sweet smile she had dropped.

There in front of her was a man with long black hair and red as blood eyes. His skin was tanned and without scars or blemishes.

He wore all black. He was very handsome. Still, this was not the man who had saved her from her death bed.

She cried out, struggling against his velvet shirt. "You're not Azrael. Who are you? What do you want?"

He smirked, leaning down to breathe in her scent. "You are stunning, Aideen. And your fear excites me. Stupid fool, that Draven. He will never suspect that it was I, Ocelot Arigon, who took his precious mate."

Aideen recollected that Draven had spoken about an Ocelot. She couldn't remember for the life of her who Draven said he was.

Retracking their earlier conversation, her eyes widened. "No! You are him! You're Draven's father!"

Ocelot chuckled. "Indeed."

She pushed on his chest to get out of his arms. "Let me go, you ignorant piece of.."

Ocelot covered her mouth with a hand. "Ah, ah, ah. No need for naughty language. Especially when you could be using that mouth for other purposes."

"No!" she garbled under his hand.

Aideen clamped her teeth into a section of his palm. She stomped down on his foot.

He laughed and picked her up into his arms, holding onto her firmly. "I love the ones who fight. Now, my sweet, it's time to leave."

"Where?" Tears dripped one by one once she realized it was useless.

He leaned down and licked her tears, groaning. "Where we can become better acquainted."

Aideen sobbed freely, thinking, _he couldn't be talking about _that.

Ocelot's grin grew as he tapped into her thoughts. Her inquisition was confirmed as he let out the most wicked laugh she had ever heard. His eyes gleamed down into her eyes and she fell limp in his arms.

"Why can't I move? What did you do to me?" she hollered.

"Just a precaution." He craddled her into his chest and jumped off of the balcony.

Aideen tried to will her arms to wrap around his neck. Yet not one muscle would even twitch.

She screamed, her eyes focused intently on the ground that was getting closer every passing second. He landed, feet first, before they were flattened to the hard earth.

Ocelot took off like a bat out of hell. Aideen felt as if her skin was melting off at the fast motion.

Soon, he halted in front of a castle. It was eerie and demonic looking, made up of some dark gray stone.

Surrounding it were dead trees, stripped bare of the bark. Statues of demons, gargoyles, and dragons hovered over them in two rows, guarding a pathway towards the entrance.

Dark clouds loomed above. Luminous lightning arced through the sky, striking the ground in the distance and thunder rumbled deafeningly in her ears.

"How do you like it, my pet?" Ocelot questioned, seductively.

"I don't." she spat. "It's creepy."

Ocelot grinned immoraly. "Yes, it is, so never try to escape. Who knows what is out here. You might get eaten." At that moment the howling and crying of wolves were heard.

"Get me out of here." Aideen shrilled.

He snickered. "Don't fret. Just be obedient and all will go smoothly."

"They will come for me." Aideen hissed.

Ocelot laughed at her and peered into her eyes one more time. His voice invaded her mind telling her that she was free to move.

She started to struggle the moment she felt her muscles relax. He growled and dropped her on the ground.

"Get up and follow me." he commanded.

She stood on her shaky limbs and glared, defiantly. "Excuse me?"

"I said get up." Ocelot bellowed, causing her to flinch. "And I wouldn't count on them finding you. He's never caught me in the centuries he's been alive. I made my presence known to him one time."

He shoved her down the path and to the castle gate. It crept open with a loud _boom_. She gasped and tiptoed inside. A sense of dread filled her.

He chortled behind her and pushed her to move faster, resulting in her falling to her knees. She raised up, seething with contempt.

The gate slammed shut, leaving Aideen alone with the evil demon as they were both encased in darkness.


	8. Part 8: The Diversion

**Part 8: The Diversion**

Draven stepped out of Aideen's room to answer the front door. No one else was home. Malderon had taken Evelyn, Nevaeh, and little Stacia out for a walk in the park that night. Just to give the two lovebirds some privacy.

In that event, the only reason he left her side was because someone starting pounding on the thing nonstop. He twisted the handle and hurled the door ajar, aggravated.

An immortal woman, beaten and bruised and barefoot, stood outside bawling. Her red dress was torn in many places. She shook in fright. Her disheveled hair was dark brown, almost black. Her eyes were so vibrant blue and innocent.

Blood dripped down her red succulent lips. She was tall, slender, and beautiful.

"How may I help you?" Draven questioned, slightly taken aback by her presence.

"Please, I need shelter." she croaked. Her voice was alluring, melodious. "He'll come for me and kill me."

"Who?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

Tears streamed down her pale cheeks. "A menacing demon. He hunts my kind and tortures us. Eats us."

"You're a succubus?"

She nodded. "Please, he has already killed my sisters and devoured them. If he finds me, I am doomed."

"Do you know this demon's name?"

"No, he never gave us his name." she told him. "Said we were unworthy to know such information. He called us tramps and harlots. We can't help what we are. We have to survive, too."

Draven thought he had heard Aideen stirring in his room and invited the succubus to come in. "Please, excuse me. I will be right back. My mate is asleep. I need to go check on her."

The succubus yelled. "Wait! It might be him. He's coming for me, I know it." She tugged in terror at Draven's long sleeved shirt.

Aideen's scream ran through his ears and he pried the lady's fingers off of him. "Aideen!"

He raced to his room and burst through the door. She was gone. Aideen was gone.

He inhaled deeply. His eyes going pitch black. A demon took her.

Draven roared and turned around to find that woman. He knew she had something to do with his mate's disappearance. And, so help him, if she did, he was going to decapitate her and piss on her corpse.

The succubus stood up, her eyes wide. "Is she alright?"

Draven hissed, his gaze malicious. "Don't fucking give me that, succubus. I know you are in cahoots with that demon. Why did he take my mate?"

"Oh no. He took her?" she cried out. "No, no, no. He mistook her for me. This isn't good. What is your mate?"

"You mean you're not playing a part in this?"

She gasped, appauled. "No! You need to tell me, what is she?"

"Aideen is a human." Draven informed her.

"He'll kill her." she whispered, dread lacing her words. "The torture he puts his victims through..she'll never survive it."

"I'll tear that son-of-a-bitch apart before he has the chance." Draven howled.

"Please, you must listen." she begged. "This demon is a very powerful demon. I figured it out without his knowledge. At least, I have a suspicion. I think he is Abaddon."

"Fuck!" Draven cursed, his eyes going wide. Apparently this demon wasn't one to be trifled with.

"My name is Delilah." She bowed. "I will help you get her back. This is all my fault."

"I'm Draven. It's nice to meet you." he answered. "But I need to go. I have to pay a visit to the fallen asshole."

"I'll help you. Just don't let him take me." she muttered. "That's all I ask."

He nodded. "I will do my best to protect you."

She slid her hand into his. He squeezed it for reassurance. Delilah smiled and they disappeared into a black void.

In a split second they stepped foot onto gray, dying ground. They had made it to Hell.

There was nothing except complete darkness. Screams of torment echoed through their ears. It was cold, not hot like most believed. The lake of fire hadn't been lit yet.

It was said that Lucifer hated mortals. Whoever came up with that idea was absolutely right.

It angered him that God's children were able to be saved and redeemed. Therefore, Lucifer lied to them, giving them false hopes that he loved them.

God's compassion towards humans had made some of his angels jealous, Lucifer being the main one. He was thrown down from Heaven because of his pride, never to return. And Abaddon, being his right hand man, followed behind Lucifer with many other angels in tow.

Draven manouvered passed grotesque demons that were devouring dead souls who hadn't made it to the holy gates. They had either been fooled and thought hell to be a big place to party or they killed themselves. It was sad really.

All of a sudden, Delilah screamed. A huge demon grabbed her, pulling her into the darkness and out of sight.

Draven hollered for her, her horrifying shrieks giving him a clue as to where they were, and he pursued them. Until everything went silent, that is.

He dropped his head in shame, realizing that he had failed to protect her. Just as he failed Aideen.

"I need to go back and get some help." Things were getting too deep for him to continue alone. He again disappeared into the black void, returning to his home.

Draven fell to his knees and let out the most heartbreaking cry. "Aideen!"

Zenith and Ariella instantly materialized. "Draven, your mate is in danger."

Draven sighed. "Yes, I know this, Zenith. Abaddon took her."

Ariella shook her head. "No, he didn't. Your father did."

Draven growled and punched the floor, his fist going through the wood. "Delilah told me it was the fallen, Abaddon."

Ariella gasped, her hand on his shoulder. "Delilah? Did you say Delilah?"

"Yes, the succubus." Draven stated, looking very confused.

"She is in league with Ocelot." Ariella cried out. "She's very cunning. Deceptive. One good actress, let me tell you."

"She lied to me? She will pay!" Draven hollered in rage. "Where is he? Where is Ocelot? Where is my father?"

Zenith understood how Draven was feeling. He experienced the same rage the day he found Ariella. When he seen what those bastard's had done to her, he brought her out of that hell and marked her as his.

The first time Zenith's eyes landed on her, he knew she was his other half. His mate. And he would never let her go.

"Ocelot lives in the shadow domain." Zenith replied. "She's in danger the longer she's there. The shadow's will corrupt her. You must hurry."

"I will." Draven grabbed his red cloak and threw it around him. "Please, tell Malderon everything. Let my band know, as well. Just in case I need backup." He vanished in a fury.


	9. Part 9: You Can't Rape The Willing

**Part 9: You Can't Rape The Willing**

"Oh, Ocelot," a woman's voice chimed and lights flooded the room. "Who is this delectable morsel?"

"Only play with her." he declared. "Do not drain her or turn her. She's mine and I will decide her fate."

My eyes widened, staring at the hundreds of hungry vampires. Tears lined up and fell from my lashes as my bottom lip quivered.

I was trembling, like the tail of a poisonous rattler. I was utterly petrified, seeing that I was surrounded by nothing but monsters.

"Look, the whore is crying." A vampire male mocked. "Boo hoo!"

I glanced at him and everyone around me. They were all glaring at me, mania glittering in their eyes. I was dinner to them. "Please, don't do this."

Ocelot and the vampires cackled loudly. "Yes, you will hope for someone to save you each day, for the rest of your life."

"You don't mean to keep me here forever?" I cried out, backing away slowly.

"That is exactly what I mean." He laughed, prowling after me. "Now, come here. It's time to play."

They all started to form a circle around me, baiting me. Their penetrating orbs dug into my soul.

I felt uncomfortable digging and probing inside my brain. They were reading my thoughts.

How was I going to get out of this? I couldn't run. I didn't know where I was in the first place.

And I surely couldn't fight. Hell, I was only a human.

Ocelot cocked his head at me and smirked. I heard him inhale and purr.

Was he smelling my fear? My trepidation?

He lurked closer to me. His "friends" following suit.

One man with blonde hair and bluish streaks reached out to touch my thigh. I smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

The man chuckled. "We have a feisty one on our hands, Ocelot."

Ocelot grinned, impishly. "Indeed, Auron, indeed."

While I was preoccupied, I lost track of Ocelot. I was fighting so desperately to cease the vampires from groping me. From even laying one damned finger on me.

The immortal named Auron laughed. This was all a game to him. Cat and mouse. Unfortunately, I was the mouse.

He licked his full lips at me in suggestion. His black eyes traveled over my body, landing on my chest. He stalked me, slipping his black shirt up over his head.

Good lord, this man was massive. He put body builders to shame.

His attention never left my voluptuous breasts. I felt violated by his indecent scrutiny.

I started taking a few steps back to keep my distance. All the while, he followed my every move. My feet shuffled to turn around and I stumbled over them.

In an instant, I was caught and held inside a pair of strong arms. My eyes peeked up.

It was Ocelot. I looked into his eyes for a second.

Never before had I noticed how beautifully vibrant red his eyes were. But they contained such a deep darkness.

"Don't fight it." he lured, his tone seductive, irresistible. "The sooner you give in, the better."

He was bewitching. Persuasive. His fingertips traced my neckline and trailed down the underside of my breasts.

I let out a soft, submitting sigh. Completely ensnared, I just couldn't control my emotions anymore.

Auron was behind me in no time. He moved my long hair to the side and ripped my shirt in half, sliding it off of my body. I gasped and went to glare at him, but Ocelot's voice filled my mind.

"Keep your eyes to mine." he hissed and I obeyed him without question.

Auron pressed my bare back to his rock hard chest. He placed delicious kisses upon my skin. His teeth nipped playfully at my clavicle, then to my neck, careful not to draw any blood.

The vampires swarmed over to the three of us, caressing me in different areas. Fingernails ran down my back, giving me a relaxing sensation and pleasant chills.

Hands delved into my soft hair, massaging my scalp. Tongues licked and lips suckled at my flesh.

I moaned out when Ocelot cupped my breasts in his plams. He fingered my nipples into hard pebbles.

The stimulation these monsters were providing me was overwhelming. It was becoming harder to stay standing, my knees buckled.

Ocelot acknowledged this and lifted me into his arms. He carried me over to what appeared to be an altar and laid me down.

My mind was still clouded as two vampires kissed down my arms. They sucked up my fingers, gliding their tongues around each one.

Ocelot and Auron slithered their hands up each leg. They hooked their thumbs under the elastic of the lounging pants and pulled them down.

Under Ocelot's breath he called out to the shadow's to consume me, chanting a few foreign words after. On contact, my sexual organs started to throb.

I peered at my tingling body and began to struggle mindlessly. There were dark ghostly tentacles encompassing my form, skimming my naked flesh. They confined me, not allowing me an escape.

Ocelot continued his chants, his spells coercing the throbbing ache in my sex. My head rared back, mouth opened, back arched, and I screamed in ecstasy.

He chuckled, knowing full well what had happened, what he had done. His eyes darkened and he wet his lips with his tongue, speaking the same spell. Yet another orgasm swept through me and I hollered again, panting.

Ocelot smirked, sensing my submission was at its peak. He and Auron relieved me of my last article of clothing.

I had no comprehension of what was happening to me. I didn't even know that he had declothed himself. All I knew was that it was feeling so damn good.

His grin grew as he crawled onto the altar. With both hands he spread my legs apart, holding my knees down. He positioned his cock against me and surged forward, impaling my sex.

I gasped, groaning in pure pleasure. He burrowed inside of me deeply, pulling out all the way and thrusting right back in.

I felt so full. So perfect. Before long, I was moaning and crying out to him, trapped by desire.

The shadow's had enclosed around us like a force field. Ocelot gazed into my eyes, his red ones mixing with black.

A swirling awareness came over me. I seen him smile nefariously and the pressure between my legs intensified.

Ocelot gave a few more assaults. And I wailed as his seed spilled into me, producing a violent climax to ripple through my whole body.

He coiled his arms around me, holding my chest to his. His eyes were red again and they caught my greenish-browns. He grinned and leaned down, kissing my lips passionately.

It was a couple of minutes before our mouths parted and, when they did, I realized what I had done. All pleasure faded from my mind. I shoved at his chest, yelling in rage.

"Get off of me!" I was so pissed off. "You son-of-a-bitch!"

Ocelot grinned sadistically at my angered expression and wild eyes. His dark laugh was sort of sexy and slightly turned me on.

He lowered to my ear. In a whisper he chanted his spell to me again. I cried out as my body released all sexual tension for the fourth time.

I came to and bellowed. "You sick bastard. You raped me!"

He pulled out of me and cackled maliciously. "You can't rape the willing, my sweet. And you were definitely more than willing."

My eyes widened. "I didn't want this. I never submitted to you."

"Oh, but you did." he influenced, snagging his cloak from the vampire who held it out to him. He covered himself. "You gave up too quickly. Either you couldn't fight my powerful spells and the shadow's, or you are just easy."

"How dare you! I am no whore. Don't you ever.."

I was interrupted by a sharp slap across my face. It wasn't done by him. It was Auron who laid a hand on me. "No, don't you ever, ever talk to the master like that again. If you yearn to live, I'd advise you to cooperate and show some respect to your superiors."

I craddled my cheek and clenched my teeth together. "I'll give him my respect when he earns it."

Ocelot smiled at my comment. "I do love your fiery spirit."

"Piss off." I wanted to seriously hurt him. Auron was about to throttle me. I could tell by this fist constricting.

Ocelot looked at his friend. "Auron, it's quite alright. Take her to my chambers. Clean her up."

"I can do it myself." I retorted, crossing my arms over my naked breasts.

His attention was solely on me again. "Aideen, be ready for tonight."

I glared at him in confusion. "What is so special about tonight?"

He laughed. "That's when the real fun begins. Get some rest, pet. You're going to need it."

Ocelot turned away from my fearful eyes. His evil laugh churning my gut with anxiety.


	10. Part 10: Failed Rescue?

**Part 10: Failed Rescue?**

Auron's large hand clamped around my upper arm, tugging me down the hall. It was actually difficult to keep up with his fast pace.

I almost fell numerous times. He was relentless and rough with me and could care less.

"Stop!" I cried, yanking back so he would release me. "You're hurting me."

"Quiet, slave." he barked and squeezed harder. I could just imagine how many bruises painted my flesh.

"I am not a damn slave!" I yelled, fed up with his "I'm better than you" attitude.

He stopped and was in my face. "Shut up, _whore_."

My mouth dropped at the slander and I bitch slapped him. "Don't you ever call me that. I am not some damn slut on the street corner. I am a human being, for Christ's sake. "

I don't believe he knew what to think about me laying him out. His hand held his cheek.

"For your information," I continued to rant. "I have only been with one person before, well, him." I pointed down the hall, where Ocelot had me under his horrible spell.

Auron flashed his fangs and hissed, like a snake, at me. "Listen, princess, the master has taken a liking to you, so you'd better learn your place here."

I grasped his wrist with both hands. "Let me go."

His thumb and finger crushed my chin in a tight grip. "And for _your_ information, you will be punished severely if you so much as blink wrong towards any of us. If you thought the episode earlier was punishment, you are clearly mistaken."

Auron unhanded my chin and dragged me further, halting in front of a door. He twisted the knob and pushed it open, tossing me inside. I tumbled across the floor.

He walked through the doorway and slammed the wooden slab shut behind him. My escape route was hindered. He was securely guarding it, his muscular arms crossed over his tight pecks.

I glanced up into his black eyes and made to stand up. He was in front of me in no time, his hand clutching a handful of hair. I just about started crying when I witnessed no mercy or compassion anywhere in those eyes of his.

"Get cleaned up." Auron ordered in his gruff voice. "I will give you fifteen minutes to bathe and thirty minutes to get dressed in this dress." He pointed at a garment folded up on the bed. "Remember, forty-five minutes. Not a second more."

He loosened his grip of my brown locks. The soft tendrils slid through his fingers.

"Yes, sir." My tone sounded dead, depressed, beaten. I picked up the black garment and peeked at it.

The dress was long. It dipped low in the front and back.

The straps were as thin as spaghetti. There was a slit along the right side, from the bottom of the dress to the upper thigh area.

"You had better take heed to my warning, girl." he told me. "If you go over the time limit by one second, I will punish you. Trust me, you won't like it. You'll be begging me to end your suffering."

I tremored and nodded, rushing to one of the closed doors. It was the closet. "Where is the bathroom?"

His head inclined to the right, indicating it was the fourth door. "That is the bathroom. Your time starts now."

I kept peeking at the clock while I bathed, and again while I got ready.

I brushed my hair and put it up in a clip halfway. I applied a bit of makeup.

When I stepped out of the bathroom I noticed Auron was gone. It had been exactly forty-five minutes, but where was he? The moment I sat on the bed to wait, Auron opened the door, raising a perfect brow.

"Well done." he complimented. "You listen very well. And you look divine, princess. Ocelot will be up shortly."

Auron spun on his heel and went to the door. His head swung to the side. "Oh, one more thing. The reason you gave in to the master is because he knows very dark magic." I gaped at him. "Have fun. He can be very, very persuasive. As you already know." His deep, wicked laughter trailed behind him as he exited the door.

"Where are you Draven? Please, come for me." I covered my face with my palms and sobbed.

"Don't cry, my pet." Ocelot's sonorous voice erupted in the room. "Soon the shadow's will have corrupted you. And you will be one with me. Mine, forever. Very soon."

"Never!" I shouted. "I will never allow evil to control me. And I will never be yours."

In a split second, he had me against the wall. "You will accept your fate, or you will die. The choice is yours."

"I would rather die than be with you." I seethed.

Ocelot wrapped his hand around my throat choking the air from me. "If that is what you want. I'm happy to oblige."

"Please," I gurgled. "Stop."

"What was that?" he questioned, seeming to be amused. "You've changed your mind?"

Ocelot's eyes followed the tears leaking down my cheeks. His grapple loosened, but his hand remained along my neck. His thumb stroked my wind pipe gently.

I coughed and gasped in sharply. "I don't want to die."

His other hand slid up my leg, through the slit, and gripped my thigh. "And I don't want to kill you. You're stunning. Exquisite. To destroy such beauty would truly be a sin." He grabbed underneath my knee and brought my leg about his waist.

"Just let me go, Ocelot. I want to go home." I begged softly.

"You are home." he replied with a sinister leer. "Your new home. With me, your master. And, my dear, I expect you to address me as such."

"No," I muttered.

"Oh, yes." Ocelot chuckled. "You will be here, as my pet, until you die. But I haven't yet told you the best part."

That could only mean the worst. "What is the best part?"

He grinned, slyly. "Auron, would you come in here?"

On command, Auron slipped inside. He was smiling evilly.

His eyes gleamed, looking inhuman and more dark gray than black. They locked onto mine.

Ocelot again chuckled. "We are going to make sure you're here for all eternity."

I struggled against Ocelot. "No, what are you planning on doing to me?"

He stepped away for Auron to take his place. "Do it, Auron. Make her one of us."

I gasped. "No, I don't want to be a vampire."

Auron laughed and moved my hair from my shoulder. He nudged my head to the side, my neck in his keen sight. He leaned his head down and kissed my jaw, progressing to my pulsating vein.

His teeth grew into dangerous canines. I felt the tips of his fangs and cringed. Before he was able to bite me, a roar intruded.

"Get the fuck away from my mate." Auron pulled away, glancing behind him at an enraged Draven.

Ocelot cackled. "Well, well. Hello, Draven, my son."

Draven growled, his red-purple eyes making even myself shudder. "The right to call me your son was made void the day you raped my mother."

I cried out and ran to him. "Draven, you found me." He took me into his arms and his anger softened as he gazed into my watery orbs.

"I would have searched the ends of the earth for you." he whispered, lovingly.

"You fool." Ocelot hissed. "Did you really believe I would let you in my castle without knowing? You are pathetic, Draven." In that moment thirty vampire guards piled into the room.

"I underestimated you, Ocelot." Draven gnarled. "Surely one, as powerful as yourself, would have realized I'd come with the knowledge that there would be a fight. Malderon; Zenith; Peter; Christian; Lucian."

Suddenly, five more appeared. His band, Malderon, and some other man with hair as white as snow. And, oh boy, did they look pissed.

Malderon spoke up. "We're here, Draven."

Ocelot's minor army flew at them, attacking full on. They seemed apprehensive about the white haired man.

It made me wonder who he was. He must have been strong for them to fear him.

Draven thrusted me behind him, to protect me from a vampire's fangs sinking into my leg. "Aideen, stay back, my love."

I shuffled back a bit further, away from the intense battle. It was amazing and scary all the same. However, I was pulled from the scene as I felt my arms being grabbed.

I immeditely peered to the side. Who had me was Ocelot. I screamed bloody murder, attaining Draven's attention.

Draven saw his father's grip on me and cursed. "Damn it! Let her go, Ocelot."

"Guards, take care of them. I am taking her with Auron and I." Ocelot barked and tossed me to Auron.

Draven slammed three vampires against the wall breaking their legs, arms, necks. "I don't think so, Ocelot."

Auron hugged my torso and chuckled, dementedly. "Watch us, you digusting half breed."

They hauled me along with them to the doorway. My arms flailed about.

"No, let me go." I tussled in their hold, reaching out to Draven. "Draven, help me!"

"Aideen!" he hollered and smashed a vampire's head into the wall.

"Come, my pet. You needn't witness such a gruesome demise." Ocelot told me.

My eyes widened and I thrashed more violently. "No! Draven!"

The three of us vanished in plain sight. They moved in such a speed that I felt my skin being ripped from my body. It was exactly like before and I wailed in agony.

As quickly as we had left, we'd appeared in a desolate forest. I bucked and kicked. Stomped on their feet. I attempted everything to get free.

Auron clutched the back of my hair and forced me to look into his eyes, ordering, "Sleep."

"No.." My lids grew heavy, but I fought its pull.

Auron grinned. "She's strong."

Ocelot nodded, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "She's perfect."

My teeth clenched down on Auron's arm. He only chortled. It seemed he enjoyed the pain.

He clamped his finger and thumb about my chin, sensually whispering. "I can bite, as well, princess." He snapped his teeth at me.

"Let go of me, or I'll..I'll.."

Ocelot huffed. "Or you'll what? Scream? Go right ahead, pet."

"Like that would do you any good, in the first place." Auron stated with a smirk. "But, yes, go ahead. Shout at the top of your lungs." I was silent, my bluff hadn't worked. "Nice try, baby."

"You _will_ be a good little pet." Ocelot sneered, clearly fed up with my insolence.

"No, I will not. You have no power over me." I shrieked in anger and shoved Auron away from me.

"Oh, I don't?" Ocelot gazed into my eyes and stalked forward, intimidatingly. His orbs were vicious and seductively dark.

They locked onto mine. I tried so hard to blink, to turn my head.

Nothing.

My body started to become numb. "N-n-no, you aren't d-doing this t-to me a-a-again." I broke through his mind control and covered my eyes with my hand.

"I won't allow it." I spun around and escaped as fast as I could.

My heart was racing. I sped down path after path. Turned left and right repetitively, striving to hide my scent from that demon.

I had no clue where I was going, but I didn't care. As long as it was away from them. _Why is my life a living hell_, I cried in my thoughts.

I was almost positive that I had lost Ocelot. I leaned against a nearby tree, tired and out of breath. My throat was dry and raw. It was even sensative to swallow, so I cleared my airway and it seemed to help a little.

Suddenly, the bushes started to rustle in front of me. My head bolted upward.

Three possibilities came to mind. It was either a ferocious beast about to attack me; Draven here to take me away from all of this hell; or it was Ocelot and Auron.

My anxiety caused my stomach to churn and my heart to thud in my chest. I was motionless as I stood, waiting for the best or worst.

Nothing happened and I sighed in relief.

"When are you ever going to learn?" Someone questioned behind me. I glanced and gasped. "I could sense you, even if you were world's away from me."

"Draven!" I squealed and raced into his welcoming arms. "Are you alright? Did the others make it out safely?"

"Yes, love. I've been so worried about you. Did they hurt you? Are _you_ okay?" He crushed me to him, as if I would vanish before his eyes. "God, I've missed you. And I am so sorry all of this has happened."

"I'm better now that I.." I was silenced as his lips pressed against mine. Slightly taken aback, I didn't respond, until he deepened it.

I glided my hands up his back and into his hair. My fingers caressed the mass of white spikes.

After passing minutes of our innocently wonderful moment, we released our united lips from each other. Draven smiled down at me and twirled me though the air, screaming out how much he loved me.

I laughed happily. Never before had I ever felt that way about anyone. Not even the jerk who used me for my viginity.

I felt so drawn to Draven. "I love you, too."

"Oh, Aideen, you don't know how much that means to me." he said in a rush and I laughed again.

Maybe things were starting to look up. I only hoped.


	11. Part 11: Emotions, Dreams, And New

**Part 11: Emotions, Dreams, And New Friends**

Draven and I laid down on a patch of grass. My head rested along his chest. His arm was secured around me, fingers slithering through my hair. And we gazed into each other's eyes with adoration.

"My love?" he whispered.

"Hmm?

"Did Ocelot do anything to you?" he requested.

How was I going to explain this without him getting angry? I sighed. "Yes. He seduced me into giving in to him."

Draven stood up, heatedly. "What? You fucked him?"

I met him dead on, face to face, defending myself. "No! It wasn't like that at all."

"Oh, I see. You made love to the bastard." he accused.

I gasped, how could he.. "No, Draven, I would never."

"You did though, didn't you!" he screamed at me.

I punched his shoulder. "Stop interrupting me and let me explain."

"No!" he turned away from me. "I thought you were different."

"I am, Draven." I spun him around and peered into his unforgiving eyes.

"You are just like the others. A whore." he hissed, glaring at me with disgust.

I whimpered. "Draven, how can you say that? You just told me that you loved me."

"How could I have ever loved a hideous harlot like you?" he seethed. "Outside you are gorgeous, Aideen. But inside, your heart, is another story."

Tears flowed down my cheeks and I slapped him. "I hate you."

"Then leave! I don't want you anymore." he told me, and I felt my heart shatter.

I ran, never looking back. I couldn't gaze into those eyes that stared at me with hate and abhorrence. When I was a good distance away from Draven, I fell to my knees, crying hysterically.

I heard footsteps, but not one inch of me moved. The being knelt down and arms enveloped me, pulling my body into their chest. It was then that I took a peek.

I gawked at him. "Ocelot?"

"My pet, why are you crying?" He sounded sincerely concerned about me.

I poured out my heart to him. "He hates me. Called me a whore, a harlot. He told me he loved me, but he hates me now."

"Who said these accusations? Aideen, tell me." he commanded.

"Draven." I shouted and pushed away from him, pacing back and forth. "He proclaimed his love to me, and I him, then he found out about..." I couldn't finish. It made me sick to even say it.

He acknowledged what I was about to confess. "He found out about us, didn't he?"

"Yes. He doesn't want me anymore." I muttered, shamefully.

He sighed, his eyes full of worriment. "Oh, my lovely, I will always want you."

"Come here." Ocelot opened his arms to me.

I hesitated at first. However, my emotions got the best of me, and it had felt so wonderful to be comforted, I went to him.

He enveloped me, petting my hair. I bawled against his shoulder.

Thing is, while I was hiding my sobbing eyes in his shirt, I never witnessed the wicked grin. I didn't see the person I thought to be Draven transform into Auron.

He gave Ocelot a cocky smile and saluted him. Once he seen me secured in his master's arms he disappeared.

"Come, my sweet." Ocelot whispered and picked me up in to his arms. "Let's go back to the castle. You've had a long, tiring evening."

I nodded and continued to shed my tears. Without delay, we vanished.

I really hated his way of transportation. It hurt like a bitch.

Not only was I crying from a broken heart, but misery, as well. I ended up exhausting myself so much that I fell asleep in Ocelot's embrace.

Hours later, after Ocelot laid me down on his bed, I began tossing and turning in my sleep. My head swung to and fro against the pillow.

Sweat dripped from my brow as my chest heaved. My eyelids clamped down forcefully and tears leaked.

"Draven! No!" I screamed out. My eyes shot open and I sat up wiping the perspiration from my face.

"Why did I dream that? Was it true? Did Ocelot lie to me? Was it really Auron portraying to be Draven? What was Auron? And why was I dreaming of Draven being tortured?" A swarm of questions flew from my lips, my thoughts clouding with regret.

I slid my legs to the side of Ocelot's bed and stood up. My bare feet touched the cold floor. I shivered.

_Hmm, I wonder where Ocelot is,_ I pondered in my mind. I decided to go get ready and do some investigating of my own.

I showered quickly and wrapped the towel around my body. When I stepped out of the bathroom, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I told the person.

Three ladies walked in, one carrying clothes. "My lady, we were told to bring you something to wear."

"Oh, thank you." I smiled, kindly.

The one holding the garments spoke up. "Aideen, it's me." All of their appearances changed.

I gasped. "Evelyn? How did you get here? And why aren't you pregnant?"

She smiled sadly. "That's because I already had my son. Honey, it's been a year since you've been gone."

My eyes widened. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am quite serious."

"Oh," I mumbled. "But who are they?" I gestured towards the two other ladies.

"They are very close to me." she informed me and glanced at the tall, slender one. "This is Meredith, she is a very powerful witch. It was her magical brew that transformed us. If I came here, looking like myself, they would've known who I was. And that would've been very bad."

"I'm Peter's half sister. Just call me Mere." Meredith declared, happily. Her hair was lavender. It was long in the front and short in the back. Her eyes were the same color as her hair. She was beautiful.

"And this is Nevaeh." Evelyn continued, pointing at the short girl. "She's half ice dragon demon and half vampire."

Meredith piped in, snickering. "And my brother's mate."

"Oh, shut up." Nevaeh hissed, blushing profusely.

She was absolutely adorable. She looked like a teenager, but I knew better. Her demeaner was very wise.

Nevaeh's fire-red hair flowed down to her skinny waist. She had slitted eyes, like a snake. They were yellow, the diamond shaped pupil an onyx color.

Evelyn laughed. "She just found out that her and Peter are soulmates. She's a bit shy about it."

"It's okay." I told her. "I was terrified when I found out that Draven was mine."

"Speaking of Draven, Ocelot has been deceiving you, Aideen." Nevaeh's angelic voice filled my ears.

"I had a dream about it last night." I stated, feeling a bit nauseous.

"Your prophetic dream was precise." Evelyn sighed. "Draven is being held captive in the dungeon, as well as my husband and the others. Dad was able to escape. Listen, we have to keep our identities a secret, honey."

"It is the only way to save you all." Meredith uttered.

"Yes, so act normal around Ocelot. Do not let him pry into your mind. Put a barrier up. Just think of a wall when you are around him. Alright?" Evelyn explained.

"I'll try my best." I replied.

Meredith handed Evelyn and Nevaeh a vial and took one for herself. They swallowed down the liquid and immediately materialized into their disguised forms. I dressed hurriedly and we stepped out of the room in search of the dungeon.

All four of us rushed down the dark halls. Our hands were joined.

It reminded me of the movie "The Wizard of Oz". You know, "Lions and tigers and bears, oh my." I smiled at my stupidity.

At one point we bumped into Auron. "Where are all of you going in such a hurry?"

I stammered, still nervous around him. "Umm, we are just, uhh, taking a walk."

"Yes, the lady wanted to take a tour about the castle." Evelyn blurted out in a lie.

Auron glared suspiciously at us for a few minutes, sizing us up, until his face dimmed with a dark expression. "Have fun, princess. Oh, I forgot, be sure to stay away from the room which has a pagan symbol engraved into the center of the door."

"What's in there?" I asked.

He held back a laugh. "Always so curious. Just heed my warning. I'd hate to see anything happen to such exquisite women. It would be such a shame." He stalked away and out of sight.

"I don't trust that bastard." Meredith bluntly said.

"Forget about him." Evelyn didn't seem too pleased by Auron either. "Let's go help the others."

We continued down the hall and came across a large, circular, cement stairwell. Its exterior was uncomfortably dreary and frightening.

As I swallowed the lump of fear in my throat, we moved onward, down the steps. The closer we got to the bottom, the more alarmed we became.

Suddenly, snapping me from my thoughts, an intense growl erupted around us. We all jumped in terror and halted on the step we were currently on. We huddled closer together.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "What was that?"

"I don't know, Aideen," Meredith shrieked. "Maybe we should go back."

Evelyn shook like a leaf, but still kept up her fake bravado. "No, we can do this. Come on, girls. We have to. For our loved ones."

We nodded and maintained our little journey down the stairs.

Loud huffs of breath echoed. It sounded liked some kind of monster was down there. On cue, the creature let out a deafening roar.

"Oh, my God!" All of us screamed in unison.

The girls and I waited until the monster ceased to make a noise. About five minutes later, we walked off of the final step.

In front of us was an arched doorway. It lead into a very strange room.

A black rug laid along the floor. There was also a huge chandelier with red and black bulbs, bathing the room in an eerie dark crimson.

We searched every wall, bookcase, and table, for a hidden passage. We checked for unknown buttons, stones, or handles. Anything that caught our attention we investigated.

Be as it may, we had found absolutely jack shit. And there were no other doors.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Meredith huffed, annoyed.

Evelyn nodded. "Yes, but there is something completely off about this room."

"I agree." I commented. "It gives me the damn creeps."

"Me too!" Nevaeh exclaimed. "We tried our best. Maybe there is another way to the dungeon."

Abruptly, a red fog spread about the floor. It smelled sweet and, thinking it was some form of incense, we breathed it in deeply.

I began to feel sort of high, different. I was definitely drugged.

A sense of unnatural desire saturated my body. I glanced to the girls and they too were experiencing the same effect as me.

"What is wrong with me?" I cried out, my chest heaving.

Evelyn's breathing was labored, as well. "I feel so strange. Almost as if I'm, I hate to say it, excited. But why?"

"And how?" Nevaeh chimed, groaning.

A deep, baritone chuckle interrupted us. "Welcome!"

We turned around and there stood Auron.

"Oh, shit!" I said under my breath.

Meredith panted. "What is going on?"

"Feeling a bit strange, are we?" he avowed slyly. "What is happening to you? Why are you so aroused?"

He moved further into the room, holding his arms out. "This, ladies, is the Room of Lust. I told you not to open the door with the pagan symbol. Didn't I?"

"But we didn't open any door." I yelled, squeezing my thighs together.

"Ah, you are correct, princess." he leered. "That's because there was no door. I lied. But, if you look closely, up on the arch is the symbol."

"This was all a trap." Evelyn whispered.

Auron laughed. "Yes, it was. And you all fell into it nicely. The master ordered me lure you four here."

I screamed in fury, sweating from desire. "What? Ocelot planned this? Why?"

This only made him laugh harder. "Why don't you ask him yourself."

The girls and I peeked behind Auron. Sure enough, with a smirk on his handsome face, there was Ocelot. His red eyes glittering with ill intent.

_What are we going to do now?_


	12. Part 12: Compulsion And Possession

**Part 12: Compulsion And Possession**

Ocelot sauntered into the room. "Is there something that you'd like to ask me, my pet?" His tone was smooth as velvet and I felt my sex slicken more.

I cleared my throat. "Why are you doing this?"

He grinned. "I did it to bring all of you here."

"Yes, I know that much." I agreed, the clenching of my thighs stimulating my clit and bring forth a groan. "But why?"

Ocelot stepped up to me. "Auron informed me of your little plan to save Draven and the rest."

I gawked at him. How did he know?

"Watch what you think about in the presence of a shapeshifter, princess." Auron continued for him. I lowered my head in frustration. "They can hear you loud and clear. Even more so than a vampire can."

_So, he's a shapeshifter._ It was understandable now how he took on Draven's appearance last night. How in the world would I be able to decipher if the next person who came up to me was a ruse or not?

When I peered up, Ocelot was in front of the girls. My heart stopped in horror. "I know who the three of you really are. Change back into your true forms."

I had to do something. I had to protect them.

"Ocelot, they are only the maids. Please, leave them alone." I was pulling on his arm. Trying to get him away from my friends.

In a flash, Ocelot smacked me with the back of his hand. The force of the hit caused me to plummet to the floor.

"Silence! What have I told you? Answer me!" he yelled, towering over me and smacking me again.

"I-I don't understand." I studdered, cowering before him and holding my burning cheek.

"You are to call me what?" he snapped and I instinctively covered my head with my arms.

"Master." I cringed at my own answer.

"Good girl." he praised, then peered at the others. "Now, what to do with you three."

"I should just kill you and leave you at your mates' doorstep." Ocelot pondered and caressed Evelyn's cheek. "With you being the leader of the immortals' mate, your death would cause such chaos. Malderon is the great Zenith's son and both are my sworn enemies. I would say that taking your life would be killing two birds with one stone."

Evelyn transformed into her true form and stood, chin raised, proudly. "Do what you want to me, but leave them out of it."

Ocelot laughed, his gaze trailing her body. "So lovely and very admirable. However, foolish." A wicked grin lifted the corners of his mouth. "I have come to a resolution. Since you all like it here so much, then you can consider this place as your permanent prison for the rest of your pathetic lives."

"No!" I shrieked, jolting towards Ocelot to plead with him.

As soon as I reached him, he encircled his arms around me, locking me in place. I shoved hard against his chest. He tightened his grip.

"And you, my conniving little pet." he whispered, dementedly. "Did you actually believe your plans would work? Well, did you?"

"Please.." I coughed, unable to get my breath. He slackened his hold.

"I should slit your pretty neck for deceiving me." He chuckled at my fearful expression. "On the other hand, I have something even better in store for you."

"What are you going to do to me?" I sobbed, turning my head away from him, defeated.

"I planned on doing this at the very beginning." he replied with an evil smile.

An icy, spine chilling sensation filled me. "No, I don't want to become a vampire."

"Auron's bite won't turn you into a vampire." Ocelot confirmed, rolling his eyes.

"Remember, baby, I am a shifter." Auron reminded. I hadn't realized he'd moved closer to me. "My bite and blood will give you immortality."

"No!" I cried out.

Ocelot smirked at me. "That isn't all."

"What else?" I asked, shaking.

"You, my pretty pet, are going to be my personal toy." he told me, and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You will satisfy Auron's needs and my own. No one else will be allowed to lay their hands on you."

"Oh, my God.." I gulped, my eyes as wide as saucers.

He licked my neck and I had to muffle a groan. "Not quite, sweetheart. Also, once you are effectively broken, and the shadow's are ready for you, the ritual will commence. They will consume you. Mind, body, and soul."

"Why?" I shrilled. I didn't get why these shadow's wanted my soul.

Auron chortled. "This is the best part, princess. Your body will be controlled and you will kill Draven."

"No! Please, don't do this! I am begging you." I screamed, tussling in his arms.

Ocelot clamped down on my shoulders. "Oh, but I think I will. You see, I made a mistake when I raped that bitch and created him. I was proud of him, at first. But then he turned good, righteous. It sickens me."

"That's not fair." I yelled and hit his chest. "How could you have your own son killed?"

"Auron, proceed." He ignored me. His eyes held no emotion whatsoever.

"With pleasure." Auron chuckled and snatched me from him. "I have been waiting to do this ever since Ocelot brought you here."

Ocelot hollered. "Guards! Take Aideen's precious friends to the dungeon and brand them with the shadow's mark. That way they can never escape."

"As you wish, sir." One of them saluted and each began to drag the girls away.

"Wait, make sure one of you stands guard while they are being branded." Ocelot instructed, malevolently. "I will not underestimate the power of a woman."

"Sire, will you be aiding us?" Another soldier questioned.

"No, I will be busy in here." Ocelot flashed me his signature smirk once he heard me gasp. Auron had shoved his hand down the front of my jeans, fondling my moist core.

The two securing Evelyn and Nevaeh loosened their hold a tad bit. It was enough for the two of them to buck into the soldiers' chests and knock them to their butts. They then pursued the bastard pulling Meredith out of the room.

Meredith yelled. "No! Get yourselves out of here. Tell Zenith. Go get help." I witnessed Evelyn and Nevaeh nod and disappear. Two guards moved to grab them before they vanished.

Ocelot cackled. "Let them go. We still have their friend. They'll come back for her and, when they do, we'll be ready."

"You don't stand a chance against Zenith, Ocelot." Meredith screeched.

"Oh, but once he realizes I have his son, as well as Lucian, Peter, and Christian, he will have no choice but to sacrifice Draven to save them." He laughed venomously. "Get her out of here."

"You mother fucker! I will kill you the moment I get out of here! Aideen, fight him as hard as you can. Don't let him win." I could hear her shouts of vengeance even after they hauled Meredith out of the room.

I was left all alone with a sadistic demon and shapeshifter who was molesting me and about to make me like him. I had to escape them. Had to go far away and hide.

I couldn't let them use me as their possessed assassin. But when would I be given the chance to elude them?

Ocelot growled out my name, deliberating what he should do to me out loud. I was petrified of him. He glared lustfully at me as Auron slipped his soaked hand out of my pants.

"She needs to be punished for her insolence and deceit." Auron voiced, licking his fingers clean.

"Yes, we need to chastise her greatly." Ocelot declared, sauntering towards me. "Come here, slave."

I flinched at the new title. "Please, don't.."

"Now!" Ocelot snarled, cutting me off.

I jumped at the tone and leisurely walked over to him. My head was slumped. I hated to admit it, but I had been conquered.

"Good girl. Now, strip." Ocelot directed.

My head bolted up, horror plastered all over my face. "What?"

"You heard me." he frowned.

I glared at him. "I'll never lower myself in that manner."

Auron jeered. "Now you've done it."

Ocelot roared and charged at me. "You will, or I'll tear them from your body."

"I won't!" I screamed and retreated through the doorway.

I'd almost made it all the way up the stairs, until Ocelot had appeared. He stood regnant on the top step, overlooking me. I skid to a halt, my heart racing with trepidation.

He leisurely made his way down the cement blocks. There was no expression on his face. It was his eyes that gave him away.

They were full of superiority and dominance. He was going to pull every trick to break me of my wills strength.

Not wasting any time, I turned the other way. Yet Auron was blocking that direction.

I started panicking. My head swam with indecision. I spun around again.

Ocelot was now on the step above mine. He towered over my frail form. His gaze lowered to my terrified green-brown orbs.

I swallowed hard as I felt his compulsive power. My feet began to backtrack down each step.

He followed, not once taking his eyes from mine. He was influencing me into the room again.

I came to a dead stop as a chest was pressed against my back. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who it was. It was Auron.

In slow motion, I circled to look at him. He smirked, his fangs overlapping his bottom lip.

My arms were jerked behind me. And Ocelot locked my wrists in one hand.

"I'd do what I was told, if I were you, princess." Auron suggested, chuckling. "You don't want to provoke him anymore than he already is."

My hair was swept to the side and Ocelot's breath fanned my ear. "I am going to undermine everything about you."

He guided me to the center of the room and gave me a good, hard nudge downward. My knees slammed onto a circular platform.

He stood to my right, his hand on one shoulder. Auron was to my left, his fingers sliding around the other shoulder.

The platform lowered to another floor. It was pitch black at first in the new room.

Iridescent lights quickly flickered on as gothic sounding music started to play. I glanced around at my surroundings and seen a bed in one corner.

On the left side was a slender, metal pole that went from the floor to the ceiling. It dawned on me then, it was a stripper's pole. _Do they think I am going to strip for them?_

As if he read my mind, Auron placed some skimpy garments in my hands. "Get dressed. You're going to give us a show, baby."

After I put the outfit on, the room started to fill up. There were seven other immortal men, sitting on bar stools and ogling my barely clothed body. Three women were present, as well, touching each other on another bed.

The same red fog invaded my senses, instantly drugging me. My eyelids fluttered. I was wholly intoxicated.

My hips began to sway to the dark melody. When I opened my eyes, they were bright green and prurient.

I felt completely foreign, like a brand new person. My inhabitions were non-existent right then and there.

I danced around the pole seductively, grinding my core into it. My hands ran down my breasts, clad in only a pretty glittering bra and a tight black fishnet top.

I gradually, inch by agonizing inch, tugged the netted shirt off and tossed it to Auron. He sniffed it, breathing in my scent.

Slowly I slipped my silk mini skirt down my legs, revealing my black, lacey thong. I kicked it toward Ocelot and in mid-air he caught the material, gathering it into his hand and chuckling.

With a smirk on my own face, I climbed up the pole, my long limbs encircling it. I never knew I had such a seductive side to me.

But, then again, I wasn't myself at that moment. My self-respect was gone.

Ocelot and Auron sat down on a black velvet couch in the front row, their lewd gazes on my gyrating hips. I focused my attention to the aching audience, witnessing the mens' growing bulges through their pants.

Grinning, I slid down the pole and turned my back to them. Reaching my hands behind me, I unhooked my bra and slipped the straps off of my shoulders.

I pulled my arms out and clutched the garment to my breasts. Facing them once more, I threw the bra to one of the women.

Lowering to my hands and knees, I crawled like a temptress to Ocelot and Auron. My fingers ran up Ocelot's trousers and I parted his thighs.

I stood up and trailed my hands down my body, between my legs. My finger went under my thong and I dipped it inside of my wet core.

A moan left my lips as I pleasured myself. I pulled out my digit, soaked with my nectar, and rubbed it on Ocelot's lower lip.

I giggled at his expression. He hadn't expected that.

His tongue licked up my offering, closing his eyes. He growled deeply in his chest.

Ocelot was up on his feet in no time. I thought I had angered him and backed up.

Ocelot apprehended my wrists and twirled me into him, almost as if we were dancing. His eyes popped open and landed on me. They were such a piercing red, it took me off guard.

His fangs elongated over his bottom lip and he laughed. "That was a bold move, but I loved it." He drooped his head to my ear. "And your pussy tasted simply delicious. I can't wait to bury my tongue between your folds and suck on that pretty clit."

I moaned at his words, my hands brushing his buttoned shirt. He was so damn sexy, alluring.

His power emanating from him was potent. It was irresistible.

My fingers descended into the accesible sections of his shirt and clasped hold of the cloth, ripping it wide open. Buttons scattered across the room, crashing to the floor.

My lips and tongue grazed his naked chest. I positioned my leg between his knees and moved against him. We dirty danced together, him spinning me and seizing me into his chest, us grinding into each other.

Ocelot bucked his clothed arousal against my dripping sex and held it there for a few moments. "Is this what you want?"

I groaned. "Yes."

He snaked his arm about my bare back and hugged me closer. He lifted my chin and kissed me. His tongue swept into my mouth, massaging my mine, running his along my teeth.

Ocelot motioned to the crowd to leave. It was only Auron, Ocelot, and myself.

He placed his palms under my butt cheeks and hoisted me up. I enclosed my legs around his waist.

He carried me to the couch and laid me down gently. His gaze devoured my naked flesh. I felt appreciated, beautiful.

Auron made sure my head was in his lap. It was quite comfortable there, too.

Itching to touch me, he stroked my hair with one hand, the other caressing my face and lips. He tenderly brushed my eyelids shut.

Ocelot licked, nipped, kissed all the way up my legs, to my inner thighs. He tugged my thong down and thrust his digit deeply inside of my sopping, aroused crevice.

My back arched off of the cushion and I sighed. He had found my spot instantly. And, I will be the first to say, it felt amazing.

Auron massaged my breasts. His thumbs and index fingers pinching and pulling my nipples. They stood at attention and he leaned over them, his tongue flicking the hardened pebbles, one by one.

I kept my eyes shut and, if I would have opened them, I would have seen the ghostly tentacles engulfing me. Wherever Ocelot and Auron touched, that was where they resided, to fool me into thinking it was the two immortals handling me instead.

Ocelot bit into my thigh as Auron slid his incisors in my throat and the shadow's coursed through me. It was all at once; at the same time.

Surely, it wasn't time for the ritual yet. They hadn't even broken me, like they had so thoroughly warned.

My mouth agape, I sucked in a breath and tried to scream. Nothing came out, until I finally spotted the black see-through tendrils submerging my body.

It was so painful. Black and white dots flashed before my very eyes. I wailed in tremendous agony and passed out.


	13. Part 13: The Elemental

**Part 13: The Elemental**

Something was brushing my nose, making it itch. I smacked at whatever it was and continued to sleep.

Being touched wasn't what ended up waking me up. No, it was the strange masculine voice beckoning me. One I'd heard before.

"Awaken. Come to me, child." He called.

I was laying comfortably under a large weeping willow tree, its branches swishing back and forth against my face. _So, that's what was tickling my nose,_ I thought with a giggle.

The tree provided me some shade from the intense rays of the Sun. I raised my body to sit up, the wide wooden trunk supporting my back.

My eyes scanned the area in front of me. Leaves of yellow, golden-orange, and vibrant red ruffled through the breeze in circular patterns before floating to the ground below them.

A warm smile flashed across my face. It was so serene to watch the beautiful apparition of the near Fall season commencing.

"Child..." There was that man again. "Follow my voice and there you will find me."

I stood to my feet, being lured into the direction of the unknown male. The tips of my toes dug into the earth as I ran to search for my summoner.

The wind blew my long ebony hair away from my back and shoulders. A few pieces glided across my soft lips.

I had no clue how this man gained my attention. Yet I recognized his voice somehow. It was quite clear that the familiarization was a good enough reason to follow the guiding call.

Soon, I came to a halt. My eyes focused at the wondrous view that was before me. It was a large prairie, filled with gorgeous patches of wild asters and butterfly milkweeds.

Fluttering around them were Monarch butterflies. It was such an amazing sight to behold.

I stooped to touch one of the many Monarch's resting on the flowers. The frail insect flew away, its playmates joining their comrade in the sky. They were magnificant.

My arms elevated high into the air and I laughed happily. I twirled myself around and skipped about in the meadow of wild flowers.

The butterflies seemed to be dancing along with me. I looked, and felt, like a little girl again.

A large Monarch approached me and landed on my nose. I lifted my hand to scoop it up.

It crawled into my cupped palm, up my arm, tickling me with its flittering wings. The rest of its kind swarmed towards me, encasing my whole body, except my face.

They took flight into the air once more and I noticed I was dressed differently. My appearance was identical to the exterior of female royalty from the country of India.

My attire was of a silky orange, diaphanous material. It draped my bottom half so demurely, as well as seductively. The thin fabric was still thick and long enough to hide the nudeness of my legs.

Extravagant golden-orange beadings and jewels filled the top garment. It was such a foreign design, additionally very dazzling.

Bangles and bracelets were clasped around my upper arms and wrists. Anklets, with dangling charms, were perfectly chained about my ankles. Golden earrings drooped from my ears.

My new manifestation was exotic. I was absolutely a feast for the eyes of any man, let alone any woman.

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble. I lost my footing and tumbled into the bed of flowers. Before my very own eyes emerged a tall stone with a sideways eight shaped symbol on the front, glimmering different colors.

A whisper echoed. "Child, touch the emblem. Only then can I appear. Do not be afraid." My curiosity got the best of me, as always, and I climbed to my feet, making my way over to the towering stone.

"What am I doing? I have got to be crazy! Oh, dear God, what am I doing?" I kept repeating the same words over and over, sounding like a broken record.

My palm started to tingle and glow the same orange, green, yellow, and red as the insignia carved into the rock. The outcome caused me to pause and hesitate for a moment.

"Come on, Aideen." I told myself, loudly. "You can do this! Touch the stone." I reached over to it, hovering my hand before it. "Touch it! Aideen, stop being a scaredy cat and place your palm on it." My heart was pounding loudly in my ears. "Just touch the damn stone already."

I took a deep breath to calm myself and quickly converged my palm to the engraved marking. Nothing happened, at first, and I figured it was all a ruse, a trick.

Shortly after, the wind picked up. The earth quivered again. The emblem's gleam was getting brighter and brighter each passing second.

The light was so brilliant. Almost blinding. Still, I kept my gaze fixated on the scene, but shielded my eyes with a hand. Subsequently, the stone began to crumble, piece by piece.

The wind howled wickedly, blowing bursts of air everywhere. Tiny whirlwinds formed, sucking debris of leaves and dirt up into their vortex. I was fascinated and terrified at all that was ensuing.

Cracks spidered throughout the stone. Something, or someone, caused the large rock to literally explode. I screamed, the roar of it deafening to my ears, and dropped to the ground, covering my head.

Once the rumbling, as well as the strong gusts, stopped, I sat up. I brushed the dust of rubble and gravel from my hair, clothes, and body.

I concentrated on the area where I first laid eyes on the stone. All around the remains were streaks of light.

Out of the luminosity, a man stepped into my view. His hair was long and black, like mine. His eyes held so many colors it was unbelievable.

They were the same hues as the glowing emblem before I had laid my hand on it. Orange, green, red, and yellow. Close up I could see a tint of brown. Completely remarkable.

His attire was that of an Indian king. Robes made of the purest silks, dyed in reds, oranges, and greens.

He wore a long, medium-sized sideways eight shaped pendant about his neck. His complexion was dark and he was very tall.

The man smiled affectionately at me and made his way to my side. He knelt, bending his legs halfway, and grasped my hand into his. I clutched on tightly as he helped me to my feet.

"Little one." he murmured. "My beautiful little angel."

I cocked my head, simply confused by his remark. "Do you know me?" I studied him closely. "You look familiar to me. Why?"

He chuckled. "Of course I know you, little one. I am Rathin Nadeem. I ruled the Indian country of Delhi during its most dark times. 1506 B.C., when wars erupted everywhere and different plagues killed by the numbers. That was before I became what I am today. Before I was bestowed the gifts I now possess."

I peered into his colorful orbs. "What are you?"

"I am an elemental. _The_ elemental, to be precise. An immortal being to have existed for centuries and millennium's passed, as well as to come. Until the destruction of this world, I will forever remain. I use to control all of the elements. Earth, Water, Fire, Air, and Light."

"Use to? And what is that suppose to mean?" I asked him, my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"I meant exactly what I said." he stated and I was even more disconcerted. "The element of Earth is no longer mine to command."

I gave him a very slow nod of awareness. "Oh, I see."

He ran his fingers through my hair soothingly. "I am the father of sixteen sons and thirteen daughters. All were a part of the many elements I hold dominion over now. However, they have been killed, slaughtered. All but one. My last daughter." He cupped my cheek. "She retains great power and an extraordinary destiny. _Her_ element is Earth."

"Wow!" I said transfixed with the whole story.

He grinned kindly. "She will bring peace and prosperity, helping many; whether they be mortal or not. She is called, Princess Avani Mariana Nadeem; which, my dear, is you."

I jerked away from Rathin, shaking my head in disbelief. "No, no, no, no. This can't be true. My father and mother are Diranan and Gretchen Thatcher. I am Aideen Maria Thatcher. You have the wrong person."

Rathin laid his hand on my shoulder and sighed. "Yes, Gretchen is your mother. Nonetheless, Diranan is not your father. I am."

"How can this be?" I muttered, confounded.

"Come," Rathin motioned me forth. "Sit with me. I will explain everything to you."

I disregarded his plea and remained standing in the exact spot.

He sighed again and sat down on the grass. "Please, let me grant you the truth you seek. Sit down here, with me?"

A tear slid down my cheek at his depressed tone and I walked over to him, lowering myself on the soft grass. "Okay, I'll listen."

He smiled in gratitude and began. "Before you were born, I saw the most beautiful woman picking some flowers. The same flowers here, as a matter of fact. Anway, she was stunning. I caught myself lusting after her."

His eyes were distant, as if he was remembering that specific date. "She would walk around the same area everyday, and I would watch her. Her heart was so adventurous and kind. After a year, I started to fall in love with her."

Tears gathered in his lower lash line. "One day, I got the courage to approach her, mind intent on sweeping her off of her feet. I was going to try my hardest to get her to fall in love with me. It didn't work. She was only seduced by my power, not purposely either. She thought being with me would make her immortal. I made love to her all night long, unknowing of her schemes. It was amazing to show her how much she meant to me."

His smile dropped. "When I told her that she could not become immortal she was outraged. It was then she confessed that she was in love with another. Of course, as you'd guess, I was seething with rage and jealousy. Yet I did nothing. I only watched her from afar. My precious love."

His voice cracked with raw emotion. "About two months later, she became very sick. Not understanding what was wrong, she went to a doctor. The news was astonishing, wonderful, and frightening all at once. She was pregnant. I was so happy. She felt much differently."

Rathin stood and paced, his fists clenched beside him. "She wanted an abortion. But I forbid it. Her beloved found out about me impregnating her, taking her virtue, and left her. She was heartbroken."

I was crying along with my father as he continued. "She found me and professed her hatred of me. This woman, who use to have a heart of gold, became bitter and hard. She had the child. It was a precious little girl. Except, she never loved her."

Rathin dropped to his knees, his face in his hands. I embraced my father, trying my best to assuage his guilt. His abysmal anguish was disquieting.

His mouth near my ear, he again rationalized. "I asked only that she name her Avani. A name fitting for an Earth elemental. The woman refused and disallowed me to see her or have anything to do with my child. Warned me that, if I even talked to them both, she would kill our little one."

I questioned, infuriated that she took me from my father all those years. "That woman was Gretchen, wasn't it?"

He nodded and surveyd me, tears streaking his cheeks. "And that little baby girl was you. Therefore, I became hardened myself. I performed an elemental ritual that encased me inside of that stone. Vowing that my daughter, who harbored the Earth element, the last of my children, would be the only one to break the seal and free me from my own imprisonment."

My jaw dropped. "Who was the man she loved?"

"Diranan Thatcher, your step father." he told me softly.

"I had the strangest feeling that was going to be the answer." I stated with a look of disgust marring my face.

Rathin hauled me up and brought me into his arms. He hugged me tightly. "I have missed you terribly. I know the pain and suffering they put you through. I would have stopped it. Howbeit, already confining myself, there was no way to get to you."

"It's okay." I sobbed against his chest, never wanting to let go. "We have each other now."

"You have grown up so beautifully." he muttered. "I know you don't want to hear this, but you look so much like your mother did when I first saw her. I see many resemblances of myself, but mostly her."

He sniffled as he held me. "Enough of the past, little one. Let us now focus on the future." He pulled a vial out of his robe pocket. "I need you to drink this. It will protect you from the shadow's and will free you from the ones that have already corrupted you. Ocelot will not win this time. He is the one who killed your last three brothers. They wouldn't give him your whereabouts."

"Why hasn't he killed me?" I inquired.

He growled, drawing me away from him to glance into my eyes. "He wants you for himself, my daughter. The shadow's are possessing him, as well. He is to become the Shadow Demon of Fire. He wants you as his bride. He has to take the blood of an Earth elemental to complete his transformation. It will bind you to him mentally. He will be able to control you."

Horrified, I gasped. "He already has. Him and Auron."

"Then drink the liquid in that vial before it's too late." he instructed. "I feel it now. He is changing. This will stop his mind control. But his voice will still plague your thoughts. He will be able to talk to you telepathically."

"I will not be his damn bride, or his puppet." I downed the potion in a split second.

"When you awaken, Avani, you must find me. Break the seal."

I was dumbfounded. "I thought I just did."

He shook his head. "I had enough power to transport you and Draven out of that castle since you are in the immortal realm and plant this dream inside of your mind. He _is_ your soulmate, my dearest. You both must find me and break the seal, then can I protect you."

"Do you know anyone named Zenith, daddy?"

He smiled and caressed my cheek. "How I have longed to hear you call me that. Yes, he is a very powerful demon. He was the very first water demon. Don't worry he's on the good side. He will be of great service to you and the others."

"His son has been captured, as well." I told him sadly.

"He was, you're correct." My father said with a grin. "Zenith has already freed him, Lucian, Christian, and Peter. Ariella took Meredith to safety. They accomplished this when Ocelot and Auron was bonding with you."

"Who is Ariella?" I asked, a brow raised.

"Ariella is an extremely strong hybrid. An angel and vampire all in one. She is Zenith's mate and Malderon's mother. You are under great protection, my daughter."

I walked away and picked a flower, spinning back around to gaze at him. "When I break the seal, will you help us destroy Ocelot?"

"It is only I who can bind him to the deepest pits of hell. I have given you this vision for knowledge as to where to find me." His body began to dematerialize. "I haven't much time left. Break the seal. I love you, my sweet Avani, my beautiful daughter."

"Daddy!" I screamed and went to him. "Daddy, don't leave me!"

He vanished completely and my body went right through where he once stood. "No! Daddy!" I fell to my knees, in tears. "I love you, too. And I will find you. I promise."

I instantly woke, my face damp. I wiped it with the back of my closed fists and peered to the side. I was laying right next to Draven.

He too was passed out, his body bloody and beaten up. I could see that his wounds were already starting to heal.

What really caught my attention was what I dropped out of my hand as I leaned over to rouse him. It was the butterfly milkweed I had picked in my vision. I held it to my heart in hopes of seeing my father once more.

I shook my soulmate gently and his beautiful crimson orbs gazed at me in shock. I smiled and gathered him close to me. His intoxicating, manly scent filling my nose.

"Oh, Draven, I have missed you so much. Come on, get up. We're going on a long journey."

"Aideen?" he croaked, and lifted us to our feet.

"My name is really Avani Mariana Nadeem." I stated proudly. "I am the daughter of Rathin Nadeem. And I am the last Earth elemental."

"I knew it all along, love." Draven voiced, chuckling softly. "When I first tasted you, I figured it out."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I questioned, my eyes narrowing.

"Sweetheart, you were first learning what I was. That alone was enough to take in." he explained and kissed my lips tenderly, but quickly. It was torture. I craved his lips to collide to mine in one hell of a dance. "It would have been too much for you to handle. Forgive me. I was only thinking of your sanity."

"You're forgiven." I declared and hugged him even harder. "We need to get everyone rounded up. We're going to find my father and break the seal of his own prison."

"And then send my father back to hell to never return." Draven growled, hatefully.

I nodded and decided to kiss him like I wanted him to do to me, myself. I took control this time, jerking his head down to me. He was taken by surprise, let me tell you.

Once our mouths touched, we both melted into each other's embrace. He swallowed up my moans, and I devoured his purrs.

Our hands explored one another's face, hair, body. It was enchanting, tantalizing.

Draven undressed me gradually; kissing, licking, nibbling every inch of my quivering flesh. He was sure to worship my breasts, cuddling his face into them. His lips worked wonders on my erect nipples and each of my ribs.

His devilish tongue dipped and circled my navel. He gently bit at my abdomen.

The lower he descended the more I trembled. I was nowhere near being scared. It was desire flowing through me so strongly that I shook.

Draven's fingers delved deeply into my sopping center and I moaned so loudly that I wondered if the whole forest hadn't heard my satisfied cry. I wouldn't have cared. Let them hear me. Let the world know who I belonged to.

That reminded me. "Draven, mark me. I am and always will be yours."

Draven growled possessively. "Are you sure you are ready for that, my love?"

"More than ever." I sighed with passion.

He massaged my supple mounds. "There is no returning after this, Avani. No going back."

"Forever." I whispered, gazing lovingly into his bloody irises.

He sucked up my aching clitoris, tongue flicking, coiling around it. His fingers continued to drive into my dripping wet core.

He was incredible. Every ministration he wrecked upon my wanton body was perfect. Mind-blowing.

I was close. I could feel it. My insides were clenching his digits. My pearl was throbbing in time with his licks.

As soon as my orgasm spiraled through me, Draven sank his fangs into my inner, upper, thigh. The pain was intense. However, since he'd marked me concurrently once my climax set me aflame, I hadn't felt the agony for long. In fact, the pleasure intensified and I came again.

My blood trailed down my leg. My nectar weeped from my sex. Tears of joy and love trickled from my lashes. We hadn't even made love yet and he was affecting me so much.

Draven relinquished his incisors from my thigh and sealed the bite with his saliva and kiss. "I love you, Avani."

It was different being referred to by my real name, yet my heart recognized the truth immediately. "And I love you."

He disrobed in haste. And as he kissed my pliant mouth he entered me. I gasped at his size. He held himself above me, not moving, allowing me to get use to his girth.

I nodded my head, indicating to him that I was ready. That was all it took for him to pull out completely and thrust inside of me so deliciously deep.

I wrapped my legs around his torso, like a vise clamping onto a plank of wood. We bucked into each other, our groans mixing together, as well as our sweat.

He felt so good inside of me. I'll say it again, perfect. Utter perfection.

We made love to each over and over, not stopping for more than two hours. I came to the conclusion that I had never loved a man as much as I loved Draven. And I knew I never would love another.

Just as he told me before, we were meant to be. Forever.

**The End, Yet Not... **


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

"Sire!" Ocelot grumbled, wondering who had the audacity to awaken him so abruptly. Especially after his change.

Aideen's blood lingered on his tongue. He groaned in appreciation and hunger. He needed another taste.

"Please, sire. It's urgent." Again, the moron insisted he open his eyes. Which he did. Black and red orbs flashed dangerously at the intruder. It was one of his trusted guards.

"What is it?" Ocelot's voice was rough and booming.

"They are all gone." The soldier replied, fearful of Ocelot's rage.

"Who is gone, Fredrik? Who?" he seethed, growing angrier by the second.

"The prisoners." Fredrik informed him. "And most of the guards were killed."

"Ah, let them go." Ocelot laughed. "I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. I have my prized possession. Besides, it won't take much to retrieve every single one of them again."

"Yes, sire." Fredrik bowed.

"Where is she anyway?" Ocelot questioned, a brow raised.

"Aideen should be asleep in her room, my king. Auron hasn't left her door." Fredrik explained and stepped out of the room, shutting the door gently.

Ocelot grinned. "Well, then, I think I will pay her a little visit. I need her beneath me, crying out praises as I fuck her senseless."

Auron stood outside of Aideen's locked door. Last night had been fun. She was very delectable.

The poor thing really didn't realize the power she held within her. She surely wielded something over him.

Auron's erection was already straining against his trousers. It was definitely his turn to fill her with his cock that day. _As soon as she wakes, she is in for a big surprise,_ he thought to himself with a chuckle.

"Auron," Ocelot interrupted him from his wicked plans.

"Yes, sire?"

"How is our lovely flower fairing today? Is she awake?"

Auron smirked. "Still sleeping like a baby. I think we wore her out."

Ocelot laughed. "The fun isn't over, not by far."

"Want me to get her prepared?"

"No, let's just go in and get started." Ocelot stated and opened the door. "The sooner we break her, the better."

"Oh, princess?" Auron whispered and moved the sheets aside.

"Where is she?" Ocelot yelled. He grabbed the front of Auron's shirt. "Did you fall asleep? How did she get out of this room?"

Auron eluded Ocelot's grip and started searching every nook and cranny for her. "Sire, I was guarding this door the whole time. No one came in and no one stepped out."

Ocelot growled. "I do not sense her in this castle anywhere. What the hell is going on? I smell a rat."

"What about our connection with her? Does it work?" Auron suggested, pointing at his head.

Ocelot's frown lifted into a sly grin, _Aideen, where are you, my beautiful jewel? _

_Wouldn't you like to know, _she mentally projected back.

Auron could hear them both, _Princess, you know we will find you. And when we do, you are in _big_ trouble._

Ocelot and Auron listened to her soft laugh, _I know who I am now, Ocelot, and I know how to take you down._

_You _will_ come to me, Aideen, _Ocelot hissed and clenched his fists in anger.

_You think the shadow's are in control of me, Ocelot? You are mistaken, _she told them.

_What have you done, baby, _Auron asked her.

A roar interrupted their link. It was Draven. _Get the fuck out my mate's mind. Both of you. Let me ask you something, Ocelot, why just take her blood? Why didn't you bind her to you? I mean, can you not sense it? I have marked her. She is and will always be mine. You'll never have her again._

Ocelot was outraged, _no matter, Beast will soon be released as I wage war on your land, Draven. And you, Aideen. Are you ready to deal with the guilt of all the deaths of your friends, your mate?_

Auron and Ocelot felt her fear and smiled, _all will be forgiven and forgotten, if you come back to me._

_Never! And the name is Avani,_ she cried out.

Ocelot sneered, _so you _do_ know who you are. No matter, _Avani, _you have signed their death sentences. Their blood will be on your hands. Draven, enjoy her while you have the chance because, when I come for her, I will corrupt her and no one will stop me._

He broke the bond before Draven could retort. "Auron, get the troops prepared. I am going to go wake Beast. When they least expect it, we will take all who Draven holds dear. He will beg for death when I am through with him."

"And what of Aid, I mean, Avani?" Auron asked, yearning to satify his hunger of her. "What are we going to do with her? She is already marked by that disgusting hybrid scum."

"Her and all of her pretty friends are going to be in for a rude awakening." Ocelot laughed wildly. "I will blacken their hearts."

"How?"

Ocelot peered into Auron's eyes, his fang overlapping his bottom lip. "Their souls will be sacrificed to the shadow's. And they will be our puppets, our play things."

"As long as I get to fuck that little bitch, I'm good." Auron declared with a chuckle.

"You will get to do whatever you want to her and more." Ocelot said, his smile widening.

Auron growled in approval. "Excellent. I am going to shove my cock inside her core so hard, it will knock her unconscious." He stepped out of the room, slamming the door after.

"You might have won the battle, Draven," Ocelot seethed. "But I will win this war. She is mine and I will get her back. Even if I have to tear this world apart to find her, I will."

Ocelot stormed from the room and through the hallways. Everything he bumped into, he destroyed. Many doors were split into thousands of pieces, laying along the floors as basically large splinters.

Everyone he came in contact with was being hollered at. He yelled at each of them to clean the mess, that he so graciously left, and to get out of his way. Some he shoved, tossed, or just plain knocked them out in one punch.

All furniture in the countless rooms he raced through were thrown about, the cushions shredded. He could care less, though. He was enraged and no one or thing in the castle was excluded from his wrath.

Finally he reached his destination. Darkness swallowed the room in a void so deep, even nocturnal creatures would have difficulty finding their way.

Ocelot lit a few torches along the walls. Chains rattled and clanked across the floor. In this certain room, some _thing_ was being held captive and restrained.

The creature let out a hiss, growling ferociously, awaiting impatiently for its dinner. The beast was massive.

Globs of stringy saliva dripped from its jagged teeth and large jaws. Its eyes held the appearance of a snake, with slit pupils in the center, and contained nothing but complete fierceness.

The body and wings of it was the exact replica of a gargoyle. Its height was longer, at about twenty feet high.

The dragon-like head of the beast was the most frightening part. It had thick, long quills shooting out everywhere, much like a porcupine.

The talons on its back and front paws were stained with blood, as well as its teeth. Its breath was putrid, rotten, and absolutely foul.

Once it caught sight of Ocelot, it kneeled. Ocelot reached out to touch its head. The creature nudged his hand gently and he pet the spikes carefully. It seemed the thing respected its anonymous guest.

Its left wing, coated in sticky fur, bumped Ocelot's shoulder, almost knocking him down. He chuckled at the creatures playfulness.

"Don't worry, my friend. Dinner will be very filling soon." A huff blew out of its mouth, indicating the appreciation it felt.

"We need to train the troops first." Ocelot told it. "Then we will hunt down all those who have opposed me." His eyes glowed with hegemony. "I will have her. She will be mine."

Ocelot's laugh echoed throughout the whole castle. The sound of it was crazy, demented. Scary to any and everyone who heard it.

All who resided in the castle knew it was only a matter of time before all hell would eventually break loose. And, when it did, blood would spill.


End file.
